Her Soul
by Lizzie10142
Summary: Every mother wants what is best for their child. Even if the unimaginable must be done to save the spiritual part of the child.
1. Prologue

**Dispatcher**: "911, what's your emergency?"

**Woman**: "Open the door Isabella!"

**Little girl**: "Help me; my mommy is trying to hurt me."

**Dispatcher**: "Ok, help is on the way." _The sound of thunder is heard from outside._

**Woman**: "You have to open the door Isabella. It's the only way to save your soul."

**Little girl**: "I don't want to Mommy." _There is_ _banging in the background. The little girl's sobs were louder now._

**Dispatcher**: "Hello, little girl?"

**Man**: "Renee, what are you doing?" _The thunder was louder now._

**Little girl**: "Daddy Phil, help me." _The_ _door is heard crashing against the wall and the little girl's screams were louder._

**Man**: "Run baby girl." _There is_ _the sound of the phone dropping and yelling between the man and woman. Then silence._

**Woman**: "Look what you made me do Isabella!"

**Little girl**: "Daddy Phil!" _The little screamed out again. _"NO! Mommy, NO!"

**Woman**: "It'll be ok Isabella." _Little girl kept screaming out louder. _"It has to be done like this." _Then there is a thud on the ground and more crying. _"It's for your soul baby girl."

**Dispatcher**: "Hello? Can you hear me?" _Banging in the background is heard. The girl's voice is coming out in screams as the woman can be heard praying._

**Little girl**: "Mommy…No!" _Sirens in the background and getting closer._

**Woman**: "Oh no, Isabella." _The little girl's sobs filled the phone. _"We have to hurry up. They will get your soul." _The woman can be heard praying even louder as the little girl's voice raises to a screech and a loud bang is heard in the background._

**Officers in the back**: "Quick upstairs…Get the woman…"

**Woman**: "No, they can't have her soul." _There was_ _another rumble of thunder, longer this time._

**Officer:** "Put your hands up!"

**Woman**: "It'll be ok Isabella."

**Little girl**: "NO…MOMMY" _A loud thud._

**Officer**: "Restrain her…It's ok little one…I got you…You're safe now…Help me get this out of her!"


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! Thank you everyone for the amazing response to the prologue. I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Charlie Swan stared at the recorder in the middle of the table. "Turn it off." he whispered to the officers in the room. With shaking hands the officer turned off the recorder. He wasn't at the scene that day but had heard the stories from his comrades that were. It was a rough day for their department.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan." The officer sitting across from Charlie told him. Charlie nodded, still reeling from the sound of his little girl's screams coming from the recorder. Sure, he hated his ex-wife, for everything she had put him through, but now it came to a pure rage of hatred. She had hurt his little girl. She had killed her new husband who was trying to protect little Bella. A knock on the interview door had Charlie removing his head from his hands as a young woman opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Officer Lead, but Miss Swan's doctor has just called. She's out of surgery." The young woman said with a small smile towards Charlie.

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked.

"They said she came out of surgery and is still sleeping." She told him and he nodded. Charlie stood up with the other officers.

"I'm sorry we had to have this conversation." Officer Lead told Charlie. Charlie knew the officer meant well, but it was one of the situations every cop hated. How do you tell a father that his little girl was severely hurt at the hands of her mother?

"What's going to happen to Renee?" Charlie asked with rage running through his veins.

"We have enough evidence that she'll be locked up for life. She confessed and shows no signs of remorse." Officer Lead looked down the hall and back to Charlie. "She might be locked up in a mental institution instead of jail, but she will be locked up." Charlie nodded; as long as the crazy bitch was locked up away from his little girl he was ok with it.

Charlie made his way through streets of Jacksonville to the hospital. Bella had just come out of surgery and he wanted to be there for her when she woke up. His mind was overwhelmed with what had happened to Bella. He knew Renee wasn't stable when she left with Bella, but he didn't have the right resources to fight for full custody of Bella at the time. He knew the courts usually sided with the mother unless she proved to be a threat. With a heavy sigh, Charlie walked into the hospital to his little girl's room.

How did he not see this coming? And Phil, that poor man, recently married thinking he had the world in his hands with a new wife and a well-behaved step-child. Well, he was a hero in Charlie's eyes, but like most heroes, he was dead. Charlie was going to make sure he would honor the man who had lost his life trying to protect Bella.

Charlie was sitting at the side of Bella's bed gently stroking her hair as the doctor explained Bella's injuries to him. The worst of her injuries were the two broken hands from where Renee had nailed Bella to the ground. Right through the palms, like she was trying to crucify her. Charlie wondered if Renee was in fact trying to crucify her. She kept screaming about saving Bella's soul. The doctor assured him that the cut across her chest and down her abdomen would heal but would most likely scar. Charlie shuddered as he thought of Bella going through life with a cross shaped scar across her chest.

With a final check on Bella and repositioning the stuffed bear, dressed like an officer, next to her, Charlie made his way to the phone to call home. He knew his friends would be worried about Bella. Charlie didn't have time to explain what happened. Hell, at that time he didn't know for sure either. The first call was to Billy and Sarah Black. Billy was there when Charlie first received the call.

"Black house" Sarah answered and Charlie let out a breath of air.

"Hi, Sarah, it's Charlie." He whispered with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Charlie, how is she? What happened? Do you need anything?" Sarah attacked him with questions until Billy had cut in.

"Calm down honey, let me talk to him." Silence for a minute and the sound of a door shutting. "How are you Charlie?"

"She snapped Billy. She killed Phil. She attacked Bella. Bella is out of surgery and sleeping, but it's not good. She's going to be healing for the rest of her life." Charlie told his closest friend between sobs. He wasn't much to show his emotions and Billy knew for Charlie to be crying it was huge. It was known that the easiest way to knock a man down was to mess with his baby girl.

"What kind of injuries did she get?" Billy asked and listened intently as Charlie told him what he knew. It was mostly what the 911 call revealed and what the officers found at the scene that they picked up the pieces. Renee was no help to their investigation as the only thing she would say was along the lines of saving Bella's soul. Charlie got off the phone after talking a little longer with Billy. Bella was beginning to wake up and he needed to be there for her.

Billy walked into the living room seeing his wife and children watching T.V. comfortably. Sarah turned her head to him silently asking if everything was ok. Billy gave her a smile and knew they would be up late talking about what needed to be done to help Charlie and Bella. With Bella being only 6 years old, Sarah knew she would need to help Charlie out with her injuries. Sarah decided to enlist Sue Clearwater to help out too. Sue was a nurse at the medical center on the reservation and would be able to help out more with the medical part of things. After a few days the Atearas, Blacks and Clearwaters had it all planned out how to help Charlie and Bella.

~HS~

Bella sat in the backseat of her dad's car watching the man with red eyes sitting next to her. Charlie was watching the road ahead of them. The man hadn't left Bella alone since she woke up in the hospital. She didn't want to talk to the man because her mommy was mad at her because of it. Turning her head to face the front and watch Charlie instead Bella felt afraid again. Both the man and her mommy were mad at her that night. The man didn't like Bella ignoring him and her mommy didn't like her talking to him.

"Isabella" The man said and Bella moved towards the door away from him. Charlie looked in the mirror seeing Bella cower away from something in the backseat.

"You ok, kiddo?" Charlie asked, and Bella looked up at him shocked and nodded. Bella wasn't saying much lately and tended to stay by Charlie's side since he picked her up in Florida. Charlie didn't mind her wanting to be by him but he had to work tonight and she was going to stay with the Blacks. He was worried about how she would react to it. The Blacks, Clearwaters and Atearas had all stopped by in the first week he was home with Bella to help. Mostly it was just to drop off food, but it was also to make sure Bella was doing ok. Sue had helped Charlie change the dressing on Bella's hands so they wouldn't become infected. He couldn't remember a time he was more grateful for the friends he had. "We're almost there Bells." Charlie told her with a quick look in the mirror. He saw Bella staring at the seat next to her with a petrified look.

"You can't go Isabella! Isabella!" The man with red eyes screamed as he disappeared. Bella cowered further into her door squeezing her police bear tighter. She didn't like it when the man screamed. It meant he was really mad, just like her mommy was. The car stopped and her dad walked around to the back of the car, opening her door for her. After he helped her out of the car, she hid herself behind his leg with her bear. She knew no matter what, her daddy would protect her.

She looked up at her daddy as he grabbed a bag from the car for her and reached down to pick her up. She liked it when her daddy carried her. She felt better, safer when he did. She turned her head towards the house they were walking to. When the door opened, Bella hid her face in her Charlie's neck. Charlie let out a sigh as she tried to hide from the Blacks.

"Hi Charlie" Sarah yelled out when he walked in behind Billy.

"Hey Sarah" Charlie called back and gave Bella's bag over to her. Sarah watched on as little Bella tried to hold her bear and Charlie as close as possible. Her little hands were all bandaged up and she didn't have use of her fingers. In that moment, Sarah felt more rage, more anger than anything in her life combined. She hated that woman, Renee, with all her might and wished upon the spirits to deal with the evil of that woman.

"Hi there Bella" Sarah said softly walking up to Bella running a soft hand down her back.

"Hi Miss Sarah" Bella said into Charlie's neck, still not willing to let her daddy go. Loosening Bella's grip around his neck he slowly lowered her down to the ground until she was stable on her feet. Without missing a beat she hid behind Charlie's leg again. Charlie ran his hand through Bella's hair. Bella had gotten more comfortable in the house, but when it came to Charlie's friends, she was still afraid.

The boys decided to come in from the backyard where they were playing and all looked up to see Charlie running his hand through Bella's hair while talking to Sarah. Sarah turned back to her young son and his friends.

"Jacob, come say hi to Bella." Sarah said gently and the three boys walked over to Bella who tried to hide further behind Charlie. He leaned down to Bella's level and held her gently on her shoulders.

"Bells honey, its ok. You played with Jacob before you went to live in Florida." Charlie told her softly and she nodded holding her bear as close as possible and looked back to the boys.

"Bella, this is Jake, Embry and Quil" Sarah introduced the three boys and Bella nodded. "They are all your age." Bella nodded again but clutched onto Charlie's leg tighter when Jake walked over to her.

"Hi Bella" Jake said with a wide toothy smile. "Want to come and play in my fort?" Jake asked her. Bella shook her head.

"I can't play." Bella said quietly, looking back at the ground.

"Why not?" Little Embry asked, walking over to her.

"She's a girl; she can't play in the fort." A pudgy little Quil told them and Sarah flicked him in the back of the head.

"Quil, she can play in the fort if she wants to." Sarah scolded him.

"Sorry Mrs. Black." Quil said looking down at the ground.

"Come on Bella." Jake said grabbing onto Bella's bandaged hand to pull her outside but she pulled away her hand and buried her head into Charlie's leg.

"I can't play. My hands don't work." Bella whispered into Charlie's leg. Charlie wanted to cry hearing his little girl upset about not being able to play. He was thankful she was alive, but heartbroken that her hands were bandaged up. He had to help her eat, bathe, go to the bathroom, everything that he took for granted his little girl couldn't do without help.

"It's ok Bella. I can help you." Jake told her grabbing her hand. Sarah watched her son proudly. He was a very well-behaved little boy and wanted to help whenever possible. Bella stepped away from Charlie but stopped and looked up to him. Charlie smiled and nodded to her to go ahead and with her stuffed bear tightly held to her chest, Bella followed Jake outside and down the couple steps to the backyard. Embry and Quil stayed right behind Jake and Bella.

"This is our fort, Bella." Jake told her as they got to the play set, Billy had installed when they found out they were pregnant with their girls, Rachel and Rebecca. Bella looked around at the swings with wide eyes. It was her favorite thing to play on when she went to the park.

Charlie stood in the kitchen watching Bella and the boys. Bella had just put her bear down by the end of the slide. It was the first time she put her bear down willingly. She turned around and ran over to one of the swings. He was about to go out and help her onto the swing when Billy grabbed his shoulder.

"Just wait a minute." His old friend told him and he turned back to watch the kids again. "Those boys are inventive when they put their mind to something." Billy laughed out pointing out to the swings. Charlie wanted to be there in case she needed him. He didn't want her to get hurt again. The two men watched as Quil got down on his hands and knees in front of the swing and Jake stood behind the swing holding it still. Embry was helping Bella climb onto Quil's back and onto the swing.

The two older men looked at each other as Billy raised his eyebrow telling Charlie he told him so. Charlie chuckled as he took one last glance out the window watching Bella laugh while Jake pushed her on the swing. Sarah was starting to make dinner for everyone while the men sat at the table trying to keep the conversation light between them. Charlie had questions about raising a child on his mind, but more about raising a little girl. He knew the Blacks were raising their twin girls and hoped they would be able to help him out.

"Have any of your kids ever…um, talked to someone who isn't there?" Charlie asked nervously looking down at the table. Sarah turned around and sat next to Charlie and grabbed his hand.

"What's going on Charlie?" She asked patiently while Billy watched them. Charlie let out a breath and looked between his two friends.

"When I was warming up supper the other day, I heard Bella talking to someone in the living room. I went to check on her and as soon as I went into the living room she looked over at me, scared." He shook his head remembering the first time he caught Bella talking to herself, or someone else in the house. "I asked her who she was talking to and she shook her head saying no one. She kept looking over at the corner though, like she was waiting for someone to say something."

"Does she do it a lot?" Billy asked and Charlie nodded.

"Somewhat, in the car on the way over she kept looking at the seat next to her, like someone was there." The three friends were quiet for a while with the only noise to be heard was coming from the backyard as the kids played.

"Charlie, you know she's been through a lot. She might've just made up an imaginary friend to help her cope." Sarah told him gently.

"I know. It's just she always looks so afraid. I'm worried she might've come up with something hurtful in her head." Charlie said.

"I think this might be something as a result of what has happened." Billy chimed in. "But I do think you should bring it up to her therapist." Charlie nodded, not really getting the information he had hoped for. The conversation had lightened up and Sarah went to call the kids up for supper and started laughing hysterically. The guys got up to see what had Sarah laughing so hard.

"Look daddy, I helped make the mud fort." Bella said looking up to Charlie with her big brown eyes. She was covered in mud from head to toe and her new dress was ruined. The bandages around her arms were soaked through with water and mud.

"Bells, you know you can't get your hands dirty." Charlie said kneeling down to her height. Bella backed away from him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy." She cried out softly, moving further away from him. "I'll be better. I promise." She cried harder as a mud covered Jake grabbed ahold of her in a hug. With tears in his eyes Charlie picked Bella up and held her tight. "Don't be mad daddy."

"I'm not mad honey. I promise." Charlie crooned to Bella. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Bella nodded against Charlie's chest.

"Charlie, let me clean her up. You need to eat something before you go to work." Sarah said reaching down to stroke Bella's mud covered hair. "Are you ok with that Bella?" Bella pulled away from Charlie and nodded grabbing Sarah's hand.

"I love you Bells." Charlie told her as the girls made their way into the house. "Sarah, there are some new bandages in her bag." Sarah nodded and helped Bella into the bathroom. Billy clapped Charlie on the back and looked at the three boys covered in mud. Charlie couldn't stop his laughter looking at the three mud covered boys.

* * *

FYI, this story is also available at TR for anyone who wants to check it out there as well. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

_Once again, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and everyone who is reading, adding this to alerts or favorites. Also, thank you to Heather Murphy for helping me with the story. _

* * *

"Want to help me hose them off?" Billy asked Charlie who laughed. Billy grabbed the boys and told them to line up in the grass. Laughing, the boys all played and wrestled with each other as the older men hosed them down. Once they were clean enough and wrapped up in towels, Billy had them sit down so he could talk to them. Charlie and Billy stood around the table watching the little boys. "Ok boys, we need to talk."

"Are we in trouble?" Little Embry asked, looking guilty and remorseful.

"No guys, you are not in trouble, but you need to know some things about playing with Bella." Billy said looking over to Charlie. "She can't play as rough as you guys. Her hands are hurt and she needs to keep them clean."

"Why are her hands hurt?" Jake asked, confused.

"She had an accident with her mommy. That's why she lives with Charlie now." Billy explained and the boys nodded. "So, can you boys remember to play nicer with her?" The boys nodded and looked at each other.

"Did her mommy hurt her?" Quil asked and Charlie nodded softly. The boys didn't like that. They liked their new friend Bella and didn't like that she was hurt because of her mom. Sarah came back into kitchen with a freshly cleaned Bella, dressed in her pajamas. Charlie picked her up and sat her on his lap.

Charlie had to leave to go to work and Bella clung to him like her life depended on it. It was the first time since he got her back that he had to leave her. With Sarah's help, Charlie managed to pry Bella off of him. He held his tears back while watching Bella trying to get back to him.

"If you need anything, just call the station. They'll get ahold of me." Charlie told Sarah.

"We'll be fine Charlie." Billy assured his friend. Jake, Embry and Quil all stood in the living room watching their new friend cry because her daddy was leaving.

"Be good for them Bells." Charlie whispered to Bella as she cried harder trying to get out of Sarah's hold.

"Charlie, it'll be ok." Sarah assured him and he nodded. With one last kiss to Bella's forehead he turned and left the house.

"Daddy, don't leave." Bella cried out again, breaking his heart. Pulling out of the driveway, he drove down the road, he began to cry. He knew his little girl was hurting now and he couldn't be there.

Sarah held a crying Bella while the boys changed into their pajamas. Bella's crying had subsided and Billy picked out a movie for the kids to watch before bedtime.

"Here's your bear back Bella." Jake whispered to his friend. Bella pulled her head out from Sarah's neck and smiled grabbing her bear the best she could with her hands bandaged.

"Thank you Jake." Bella whispered nuzzling her bear. Sarah watched the boys stand in front of the couch watching Bella. She couldn't hide her smile as she watched their worried faces.

"My daddy put on Toy Story. Do you want to watch it with me?" Jake asked holding out his hand towards Bella. She smiled happily and Jake helped her off the couch.

"I like Buzz Lightyear!" Bella yelled out as she got off the couch. Embry and Quil came running out of Jakes room with blankets for the four of them and they all sprawled out on the floor to watch the movie. Billy sat on the couch with Sarah tucked into his side. He was enjoying the relaxing time with part of his family. The twins were at the age where they wanted to hang out with their friends more than with them. It didn't bother Billy now, as he watched the four young kids laugh at the movie. Once again he was thankful for his wife's love of having a house full of family.

The kids were fast asleep before the movie was over and Billy and Sarah went to bed. Once they realized the kids were asleep they turned off the lights and movie and went to bed. Billy woke up, hearing small feet run across the floor outside their room. Billy listened to the rain pour down on the roof. The room lit up and he heard running across the floor again. A few seconds later the sound of thunder came crashing down. He lay in bed and listened a little more when he heard crying.

"Daddy!" Bella yelled out and her crying got louder. Billy got out of bed trying to not wake up Sarah. Thunder shook the house again and Bella screamed out. "Daddy, where are you!" Billy ran out into the hallway trying to get to Bella. Sarah came out in the hallway in search of Bella after hearing her shouts. The boys in the living room all got up to see why Bella was crying.

It had started to rain harder and the thunder was getting louder. With each crack Bella would scream out. Billy and Sarah had all the lights on in the house and were trying to find Bella, calling her name out. But Bella wouldn't move from her hiding spot in the closet she found in Jake's room. With each rumble of thunder she would pull her bear closer trying to hide from the images of her mom coming after her.

"Bella sweetie, where are you?" Bella could hear someone yell for her. The light in the room came on but Bella closed her eyes. She couldn't help the scream that came out of her mouth when the thunder came again. "Oh honey, I've got you. You're ok." Bella recognized the voice but could only see her mom's face coming after her.

"I'm sorry I was naughty." Bella whispered out as comforting arms surrounded her.

"Bella, you weren't naughty." Billy told her sincerely between her cries. He held her close to his chest and picked her up. He could feel her tense with every strike of lightening and rumble of thunder. "Do you want to sleep with Sarah and me tonight?" He asked Bella softly. Billy thought the storm was making her remember Renee's attack on her. Bella nodded against Billy's chest and Sarah ushered the boys into Jake's room to go back to bed while Billy took Bella back to their room.

Sarah came back in after assuring the boys that Bella was ok. She climbed into bed on the other side of Bella and held her close to her chest whisper singing Bella back to sleep. Billy lay next to them watching as Sarah comforted Bella as he gently stroked his wife's face and wiped her tears. He knew she was thinking about what Renee did to this little girl and knew her thoughts would turn murderous. Bella finally calmed down enough and fell asleep with Sarah shortly after her. That night Billy prayed for Bella and Charlie hoping they would be able to get through this hard time.

~HS~

Sarah had recruited Sue Clearwater and her young daughter, Leah, to go shopping with her. Leah was the same age as Bella and the boys and Sarah had hoped Bella and Leah would become friends. Sarah had sent Charlie home to sleep after his shift with promises to watch Bella for the day. Charlie had given her his credit card to buy whatever Bella wanted or what she thought Bella would need. Naturally, the two women went to the mall in Port Angeles to find what they needed.

Sarah had been watching Bella carefully since they left Forks because Bella had a scared look on her face, just like Charlie had said. Multiple times throughout the day she caught Bella staring off at something in the store they were in. Sarah had pointed it out to Sue who told her it was nothing to worry about.

Bella couldn't look away from the man with the red eyes. He was being nice to her. He told her what toys she should get and when she should go back and find Mrs. Black. She liked it when the man was nice. He told her it wasn't her fault that he couldn't go with her back to Jake's house.

Leah and Bella were playing with their new toys on the ride home from shopping. Both of the girls couldn't wait to get home and play with more of their new clothes and toys. Sarah watched them in the mirror, happy that Bella had gotten along so well with Leah. She would make sure that Bella came down to the rez as much as possible to play with all the kids.

The man with the red eyes told Bella to make friends with Leah; she was a nice girl, he said. Bella agreed with him and she played with Leah all the way home. Bella moved away from the man the best she could in her seat when he reached out to her. She didn't like him touching her, he was too cold and it hurt a little bit when he did. Leah looked at Bella confused.

"What's wrong Bella?" Leah asked her as Bella stared at the man with the red eyes. He looked mad but brought a finger up to his mouth telling Bella to be quiet. She nodded and looked back to Leah.

"Nothing" Bella said quietly and dropped the Barbie she was playing with. She found her bear sitting next to her and grabbed it tighter. Sarah watched the whole thing and knew Charlie's fears were legit. Bella had an imaginary friend that she was afraid of.

~HS~

Charlie had invited all his friends over for a cook out. The past few weeks they had helped him in more ways than he knew how to pay them back for. They were there for him when he had to work or whenever Bella needed help. She had the bandages removed from her hands last week and was able to move her fingers more. Charlie was grateful for his friends and he wanted to thank them properly, so he had stocked up on food and drinks for the cookout.

The Blacks were the first to arrive. When Charlie yelled for them to come in, little Jake came running into the house almost knocking Charlie over in the kitchen.

"Hi Charlie! Where's Bells?" Jake asked looking up to a laughing Charlie.

"She's up in her room. Do you want to go get her for me?" Charlie asked Jake. Jake was off running up the stairs before Charlie could thank him. Charlie was happy that Bella had made friends with the boys and Leah. He was afraid after what Renee did, Bella would be too afraid to make friends but she finally opened up and started talking and playing more.

"All day long that boy has been asking me when he can go see his Bells." Billy laughed out as they walked out back to start cooking. Charlie half-smiled at his friend and Billy stopped Charlie. "What happened?" Billy asked. With a heavy breath, Charlie sat down in the lawn chair.

"I know the therapist says it's just a phase and she'll get over it but…" Charlie looked up to Billy. "I heard her talking to no one the other day and she was really scared. She kept saying, 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll be a good girl' or the scariest one was when she said 'I don't like lying to my daddy'" Charlie shook his head heavily looking back to the ground. "I try to ask her what she talks about with her friend but she clams up tight and looks off in the corner, like someone is sitting there." Sarah had wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulders, offering him her support.

"I don't know what to say Charlie." Sarah told him. "We've never had to handle this before." He sighed out nodding his head. He knew the other kids didn't have imaginary friends they were scared of but he hoped someone would know what to do.

Jake had stopped in front of Bella's room hearing her talk to someone. He waited for a few minutes listening to her talk.

"I don't want to play with you anymore."

"My daddy is going to be mad at me if I keep playing with you."

"Please go away." Bella said but Jake didn't hear anyone else so he opened her door.

"Who are you talking to Bells?" Jake asked as Bella turned around to face him quickly. She saw it was Jake and she stared back at the ground.

"No one" Bella said quietly.

"Come on Bells, you're my best friend. You shouldn't lie to your best friend." Jake told her as he walked over by her side.

"He'll be mad at me if I told you."

"Does he hurt you?" Jake asked and Bella shook her head as she looked over to the rocking chair that the man sat on. The man smiled at her and she looked back at Jake.

"Can we play at your house?" Bella asked quickly, knowing the man couldn't follow her there. The lady that her dad took her to talk said the man wasn't really there. But the only time he wasn't was when she was at Jake's house.

"Ok, but your dad is making supper for all of us first."

"No Jake" Bella cried out. "We have to leave now!" Bella wanted to get away from the man. He was watching her as she tried to run away from him.

"We can't, my dad has to drive us." Jake yelled as Bella grabbed his hand.

"Let's go Jake, we can run there." Bella started to run down the hallway and down the stairs with Jake following her holding her hand. Bella turned around when she was at the bottom of the stairs hearing the man call her name. She stared up at him with big brown eyes and her mouth open a little bit. Jake looked up the stairs but couldn't see anything. He tugged her hand and she turned around to run outside.

"Isabella, please stop." The man yelled as she ran out the back door into the yard. "This isn't going to help anything."

"Bells, who are we running from?" Jake yelled as they ran across the porch. Bella stopped again seeing her dad watch her. The man was right behind him and her eyes opened wide. The man smiled widely showing her his teeth; she cringed as she saw how pointy they were. Charlie took a step towards Bella to try and calm her down.

~HS~

Joy Ateara had just shown up with her father-in-law Quil Ateara, or old Quil, as everyone had known him for most of his life. She helped her son Quil and his friend Embry out of the car and they ran into the backyard hearing people back there. All day the two boys had wanted to go play with Jake and Bella. She laughed watching them run when she saw Old Quil shudder.

"Everything ok, dad?" She asked him, slightly worried. She only saw that look on his face when he felt the spirits. Gently she reached over to touch his shoulder and bring him back to this world.

"Something's not right here." Old Quil whispered. He felt the spirits more around the Swan's house, and they weren't friendly. "Go ahead without me. I'm going to take a look around quickly." Joy knew not to argue with him and nodded heading out back. She was planning on telling Billy and Harry so they could see what had Old Quil all worked up, but when she turned the corner into the backyard she stopped in her tracks.

"He's going to hurt me daddy." Bella cried as Charlie held her tightly to his chest. Bella was staring into the house like someone was actually there. Joy heard the other women worry about Bella imaginary friend and she looked back to where she had left Old Quil. Was she actually seeing a spirit?

"Baby, no one is going to hurt you anymore. I've got you. You're safe." Charlie chanted to Bella.

"No daddy, he's going to be mad. I told Jake and you. I wasn't supposed too." Bella cried and looked back to the house. She heard the man yell and she was sure he going to come and get her.

"What is going on?" The man yelled. Bella saw another man walk through the house saying something. Charlie turned around to see what had Bella so entranced. Everyone else had forgotten about Old Quil showing up with Bella panicking about the man. So when they saw him walking through Charlie's house chanting they were intrigued. Bella screamed out as the man with red eyes ran at the other man and disappeared. Charlie turned back to Bella who was crying harder and picked her up.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Charlie yelled at Old Quil who ignored him. He had to finish this or the spirits could get back in the house. Old Quil could already feel the shift as whatever was in the house was leaving.

"Charlie, just let him finish." Billy told him. As a tribe member he knew Old Quil wouldn't have started a ceremony outside of the rez if it wasn't necessary. Old Quil finally came out to the backyard with everyone watching him. He walked over to Bella still holding tightly onto Charlie and ran his hand down her back.

"I hope that helps little one." He told her before sitting down in an unoccupied chair. Bella smiled at him and tried to wiggle out of Charlie's arms. He finally let her go and she ran off towards her friends. Charlie stared at Old Quil wondering what he had just done.

"Let it go Charlie." Billy whispered. "Whatever he just did seems to be making Bella feel better. That's what's important." Charlie nodded, still in shock. He decided whatever happened didn't matter. He looked back to Bella who was running around playing. It was a tribal thing and it helped Bella, that's all the mattered. Eventually it would pass from his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

_So I probably should've added this earlier but here it is. This is a work of fan fiction. I __own __nothi__n__g from Twilight or the characters and profit from nothing. That being said. Here you guys go, enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

**12 years later**

Jake had just finished tightening the last piece to the engine. He pulled his head out from under the hood and looked up the car ready to yell out but his eye caught the pair of legs hanging out the driver's window. God did he love those legs. Slightly tanned and always smooth. He smiled thinking of all the times he had run his hands over them. Grabbing a towel to wipe his hands off he walked towards the legs. He ran his hands up her ankles and calves looking up to her.

Bella was hidden behind her Nook reading her newest purchase when she felt Jake's hands on her legs. She lowered the Nook to watch him and raised an eyebrow at him. He was looking at her like he couldn't live without her. He always looked at her that way and that's why she loved him. He made her feel loved and protected, like no matter what he would be there for her. She smiled and moved her legs out of the window while he opened the door and climbed over her. He reached up, cupped her face in his large hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Instinctually, Bella closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. Jake leaned down and softly kissed her still holding himself up above her.

Embry and Quil walked into the garage to see Jake practically lying over the front seat with Bella's legs wrapped around him. The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Leah was going to be here shortly to go shopping with Bella. Embry smiled to see one of his best friends with the girl who quickly became a sister to him. They were good with each other and for each other as well. He always held a special spot in his heart for Bella. It had formed that day he met her when they were only kids.

"Alright guys, break it up." Quil laughed standing next to Embry. Jake pulled away from Bella and smiled widely at her. Her heart skipped a beat just seeing his smile. Jake got out of the car and helped Bella out wrapping his arms around her small waist while looking down at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Embry asked Bella, as he plopped down on the couch. "I thought you and Leah were going shopping."

"We are, she's just running late." Bella told him leaning back into Jake.

"Come on, I'll wait with you out front for her." Jake offered grabbing her hand. The four of them were waiting around Bella's truck with the country station playing softly from the cab. They had their high school graduation ceremonies the week before and they were off of school for the summer, some of them longer. Bella had delayed college for a year. Charlie was upset with her but she explained she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. He agreed with her on not wasting money if she wasn't sure it's what she wanted. Jake was doing well with working on people's cars and helping with Sam Uley's construction business. He didn't really like Sam, but he paid good money for the little bit of time Jake could help out.

Billy sat in his wheelchair looking out his front window at the kids in the yard. It was bitter sweet watching them. It had been confirmed a few months ago that the wolf gene has been activated in the tribe when Sam Uley phased. The council was shocked. For all they knew, there weren't any vampires in the area. It was hard to sleep at night knowing that the threat of vampires were real and apparently close to the tribe.

They had looked through the old journals to see what their ancestors had known about the threat. They had used the tribe's ancient magic to keep the vampires off tribal land. Old Quil remembered the ceremony and performed it with the help of the first pack member in generations. Shortly after Sam had phased, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote phased as well. For now the pack was made up of only three wolves. According to the journals, with more wolves the magic protecting the land would be stronger.

Billy and Harry were watching the boys in the rez carefully for signs they were going to phase. The three men who had already phased gave them detailed information on what happened leading up to their phase. Billy didn't know what to think when he noticed the increase in temperature in Jake. On one hand, it was an honor to be part of the pack, to protect the tribe. Jake had just turned 18 and he and Bella were planning their future. There was a high probability that it was going to come to an end shortly.

Billy smiled as he watched Bella sitting on the edge of the truck with Jake's back against her chest. He held her arms around his chest. Jake would lift her hand up and kiss her softly at random. Every time he would, Bella would blush and smile softly. It was amazing to see that scared little girl that Charlie brought home so many years ago turn into the beautiful and strong woman sitting out there now. The past twelve years brought a lot of changes to his small family, but he was still thankful for everything he had.

Leah Clearwater came running into the Black's yard panting and out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. Let's go shopping!" She yelled out as Jake helped Bella off the truck. He got the girls tucked away into the truck and reached in giving Bella one last kiss, leaving her wanting more. Whenever he kissed her, she felt the feel of him on her lips long after.

~HS~

The girls had just finished their shopping and were in the food court deciding where they wanted to eat. Bella was in the mood for pizza and Leah wanted something from the hot dog place. They agreed to just grab what they wanted and meet back at a table. Neither of the girls knew that they were being watched from afar.

"Do you have her scent yet?" An annoyed Edward asked James as the others of their coven tried to fit into the scene at the mall. James was the best tracker around and with his mate Victoria being able to sense and avoid danger; they were a great asset to the small coven. James looked back to Edward and shook his head.

"There are too many others around. We need to get closer." He told him and Edward nodded trying to plan his way to get closer to the young woman he had been watching for over twelve years.

"Just walk up to her and talk to her like a normal person." Rosalie huffed out annoyed. Their antics with this girl were getting on her nerves. No one else went through all this trouble for their mate but with Edward he had to make it more difficult than it needed to be. Edward glared at Rosalie earning a low growl from Emmett.

"This isn't something we've had to encounter before." Edward hissed back to her. His mate was only a child when he first scented her. He couldn't change her and have her stay that way for all eternity. So he detached part of his mind to watch over her. It was all ok, until her mom had lost her mind. Now his mate was an adult and could be taken at will.

Bella sat down at the table and started to eat her lunch when Leah came back over to her.

"Oh my god, they have the biggest chili cheese dog I have ever seen!" Leah cried out laughing, causing Bella to look up at her.

"Let me guess, you got it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" The girls laughed together while Bella watched on as Leah ate the hot dog she got. Leah was a small girl but gave the guys a run for their money when it came to eating food.

"Look, the cafeteria is full. Just go sit at the end of their table." Emmett offered to Edward who was still trying to figure his plan out. James and Edward looked to each other and nodded. Slowly, they made their way to the table and sat down on the opposite side as the girls. There was still enough space to not make it too awkward. Leah looked down at the end of the table and smiled to the guys who just sat down. Bella kicked her under the table.

"What?" Leah asked her.

"Seriously? You're going to try and flirt with those guys aren't you?" Bella asked. She knew her friend well. Leah just smiled mischievously and looked back to the end of the table.

"Come on, they are kind of cute." Leah said and looked back to Bella. She knew Bella wouldn't flirt with any other man. It wasn't in her nature to lead anyone on in any way. Bella loved Jacob with her whole heart. "Be my wing girl?" Leah asked with puppy dog eyes and Bella huffed out.

"Nope, not here." Bella firmly answered and crossed her arms over her chest. Leah laughed and smacked her playfully on the arm.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." Leah told Bella. "Besides, Jake would kill me if I did." The girls laughed even harder.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had grown so much since he had last seen her in person. Her hair was longer and hung beautifully around her face. Her laugh was full of life and happiness. He did a quick look over body and groaned out internally. She truly did grow into a beautiful woman. It wasn't a wonder she had a boyfriend, but that didn't matter anymore. After tonight, she would be his.

"I got it; it's mixed with her friends and something else, but I can track it." James whispered and Edward nodded. The two of them stood up getting the girl's attention. Edward looked over to his mate and smiled causing her to blush and look away. Leah watched as the guys went back to their friends. Their group turned to look over at the girls and then turned to walk away. She thought they were cute, but found something odd about the guys.

~HS~

The ride back to Leah's house was filled with laughter and singing between the two girls. They were best friends but Leah knew Jacob was ultimately Bella's best friend. It was the same with the guys. The 5 of them were as close as any friends could be. It was great knowing you not only had one friend but four other friends to help, if needed. They knew each other's pasts and knew what to do if one of them felt their world crashing down.

"Ugh, we should stay at your house tonight." Leah whined to Bella who laughed.

"Come on, we've been planning to stay at your house all week. What's wrong now?" Bella nudged her friend when they got closer to the rez.

"I think Seth is hitting puberty and I don't want to deal with his angry ass tonight." Leah said looking back to Bella. "Please" She was begging now. Bella sighed, laughing.

"Fine, but we have to stop and get my movies from your house." Leah jumped up and down on her seat, happy that she could have one night away from her little brother and his mood swings. She shuddered, feeling sorry for him. She remembered what puberty was like for her and didn't know what Seth would go through.

"Isn't Seth a little old to be going through puberty?" Bella asked. Seth just turned 16 and noticed how much he was growing. He was easily as tall and built as Embry but knew he was getting angrier now than before.

"I don't know what else it would be. He totally freaked his shit the other day when I was in the bathroom getting ready." The girls left the subject until they pulled up to the Clearwater's house. Walking up to the house they heard Seth yelling inside.

"I don't know why you are making me do so much shit!" Seth yelled as the girls walked into the house.

"Let's just grab the movies and go." Leah whispered and Bella nodded.

"Seth, they are your normal chores you have to do." Harry countered back to Seth. He was trying to talk Seth down a little bit afraid the signs that Seth was showing. Was the phase starting to happen? Sue had just gotten off the phone with Sam informing him of the situation.

"God damn, what is that smell?" Seth yelled and looked down the hallway where Bella and Leah were standing. He walked over to them and gagged. "What did you two do today? You fucking reek!" He yelled again.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Leah screamed back. Bella stood back feeling self-conscious. She didn't think they smelled bad but Seth was visibly gagging by what he smelled.

"Seth, get away from them!" Harry yelled and Seth turned back to face the girls and Bella shrieked, hiding behind Leah. Her heart rate had increased as she remembered that same look on her mother's face so many years before. Seth was visibly shaking and turned his head away from the girls.

"I need to get out of here!" He yelled pushing past the girls and out the front door. Sam and Jared were waiting for him and followed behind him. Bella was fighting back the memories of that night when Leah had pulled her close to her chest.

"You're ok…It's just me…You're safe..." Leah whispered to her friend. Harry and Sue watched on feeling for the girl. Their sweet son would be a Quilette warrior by the end of the day and had scared back the memory of that night into Bella.

"Can we just stay here?" Bella whispered to Leah and she nodded.

"Yeah" Leah turned back to her parents. "We're just going to order pizza." Leah told them wanting to find out what the hell was wrong with Seth but her friend was close to a break down that they didn't want to see again.

The girls had both showered and changed into their pajamas. Their stomachs were full of pizza and chips while they watched cheesy chick flicks. Bella had calmed down enough to enjoy her girl's night with Leah. The sound of wolves howling had gained their attention but with the lead male role showing up shirtless in the movie their attentions went back to the movie.

~HS~

The three wolves ran towards their brother near the tribal line. He had smelled leeches approaching and needed the back up. The newest wolf had taken to his new role greatly. He knew his role and he needed to help his new brother. They approached the line and Seth had gagged.

_It smells terrible._ Seth told his brothers. _Wait, I recognize it._

_That's what vampires smell like._ Sam told him. _It's strong, they're close._

_No, I've smelled it before._ Seth tried to think. The day was obviously taking its toll on the new wolf. He froze and looked to his alpha. _My sister and Bella smelled like that today._ Sam looked back to the new wolf.

_Show me._ Sam ordered while Seth replayed the minutes before he phased.

_Why do they smell like leeches?_ Paul asked angrily.

_Wait, what was that?_ Jared brought their attention back to the line as they saw a group of vampires approach. The wolves had crouched down ready to attack.

"She's only a few miles out." James told his coven when stopped outside of the tribal line.

"Something's not right here." Victoria said, her power to detect danger was telling her to turn around.

"We're close to getting Edward's mate. Let's hurry up." James urged but Victoria grabbed her mate's arm.

"No, there is a trap. I can feel it." Victoria told him. James leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Baby, no one knows what we are or even that we're here. You're just nervous." James told her. It was the first time she was assisting another vampire in retrieving his mate. Victoria nodded and turned back to her coven. They were ready. Edward was excited. This was the moment that had been years in the making. With a quick nod to everyone James ran towards the tribal land, unaware of the powers of the tribe or the wolves waiting on the other side of the line.

"Stop!" Victoria's cry came too late as James vanished in front of them leaving a pile of ash in front of them. The vampires stopped and stared at their fallen friend. Victoria was on her knees, trying to mourn the loss of her mate.

The wolves stayed in their fighting stance just out of sight of the vampires. Sam was aware of the magic protecting the tribe but he never saw it in person. He was thankful for the magic; seven vampires were too much for his small pack to handle at once.

Edward paused sensing someone near them. Slowly he turned towards the direction where the wolves were watching the vampires. The wolves crouched down low, ready for the attack, seeing the red eyes of the vampire.

"It's the tribal magic…We can't get onto their land..." Edward turned his head slightly and smiled right at Sam. "They have wolves protecting the land as well." The rest of his coven turned to see what he was staring at. They were met with the soft growls of the pack. Edward turned back to his coven. "Grab Victoria let's get out of here." He turned to walk away when Jasper grabbed his arm.

"What about your mate?" Edward kept his smile on his face.

"She can't stay on the land forever…We'll get her then." He told them before running off. The wolves waited until they were sure all of the vampires were gone before heading back to Sam's house. They sat around the table eating the sandwiches Sam had for them as they discussed what they had heard. All they knew was that a member of the tribe was at risk of being abducted by a vampire. Seth was in his own world wondering why his sister and Bella had smelled of vampire.

Renee had just finished her last painting she was going to paint at the place she was locked away in. She had found a friend here and he was going to help her get out. They were in the middle of making their plans but had to push forward with their plans. Her baby girl had been found. She needed out. The lights flickered, it was the sign she was waiting for. Slowly, she got up from her desk and turned to her locked door. The handle turned and opened up to reveal her friend. He was there just like he promised.

"Ready to go and save her?" He asked holding his hand out to Renee.

* * *

_Oops, I forgot to mention that you might not want to read if you like the Cullens even a little bit. Sorry. ;)_


	5. Chapter 4

Bella and Leah slept in late the next day. The only thing that got them out of bed was the smell of bacon wafting through the house. The girls lounged around in their pajamas for most of the morning after breakfast. They didn't have plans until later in the day to meet up with friends down at the beach. While Bella was getting ready to go down to the beach Sue pulled Leah to the side asking her to stay home. She wanted to talk to her about Seth and some things that were going on. In reality, Sam and Seth wanted to talk to Leah about the day before, hoping to find out why the girls smelled like vampires.

Bella understood Leah not being able to go along with her and said her good-byes to the Clearwater's. Before she could get to the door, Seth had opened it. Bella flinched away involuntarily and Seth felt terrible for causing her fear. He looked over to Sam for permission to talk to her for a minute. Sam nodded and headed down the hallway to the kitchen where Sue and Leah were waiting.

"Afternoon Sam" Sue had called out. Leah had looked up from the sink to say hello to Sam. She wiped her hands on the towel and looked up to Sam. He was a good looking man and Leah had always thought so, but he was older and there were rumors about him being in a gang. She smiled looking over his body and when she finally met his eyes, she gasped. Sam had the same shocked look on his face when Harry Clearwater walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about yesterday." Seth whispered looking down at his feet. Bella nodded and walked over to Seth and wrapped him in a hug.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind. You know, I never meant to hurt or scare you."

"I know Seth, you're my little brother. I was just worried about you." She told him giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Seth looked up to her and smiled.

"Me too…but I need to get in to talk with Leah." He gave her one last hug before she turned away. "I'll see you later Bella." He called out as she got in her truck. Seth waited until Bella pulled out onto the road before going into his house.

~HS~

Bella drove down the familiar road to Second Beach. She was meeting with the guys here. She was running late so she wasn't surprised to pull into the parking lot to see the guys sitting around Embry's truck waiting for her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over Jake's body. He was beautiful, so tan and well-muscled. She always wondered what he saw in her, but he looked up from his phone and smiled at her. That smile was reserved just for her and her worries disappeared. Jake walked over to Bella's truck and helped her out while looking over her body.

"I missed you baby." Jake whispered to her as he pulled her in to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up to him as he leaned down softly kissing her lips.

"Hurry up guys; I want to dive at least once today." Quil yelled out to the couple, earning an elbow to the ribs from Embry. Bella pulled away from Jake and grabbed her bag from the truck. He took her hand and led her to the beach.

"Leah has some family stuff so she won't be coming today." Bella told the guys as they set up their towels on the beach.

"Yeah, we saw Seth with Sam earlier today." Embry told her and she looked back to him with her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked annoyed. She had tried to get the guys to see Sam as a good person. They were only listening to the rumors of him being in a gang and didn't care about all the good he did in the community.

"Bells, you don't know that he isn't in a gang." Jake said grabbing at Bella's hand. She smacked his hand away.

"And you don't know that he is in one either." She turned to look back at the guys. "There is no proof that those guys are in a gang. The only thing they have done is help improve the tribe." Jake smiled watching her get angry. He knew not to mess with an angry Bella. He pulled her down to his lap and kissed the side of her head.

"You're right as always honey." He whispered into her hair. "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt because you think he is such a great guy." He said sarcastically and she narrowed her eyes to him.

"Whipped" Quil laughed out and Jake smiled placing his hand under Bella's chin making her look at him.

"Since the first day I saw you." He told her kissing her again. It was a kiss that told her how much he loved and cherished her. She was breathless and panting from it when he pulled back from her. He smiled and pulled some hair behind her ear. She would never get tired of feeling his hands on her. She turned around to see Embry and Quil had gone into the water and she settled further into Jake just enjoyed being around him.

They were lying in the sand for a while when Jake turned towards Bella.

"I have a question for you honey." He told her getting her attention. She turned to him and smiled waiting for him. "I was wondering what you thought about us moving in together." He asked and looked away embarrassed. He actually had somewhat of a plan already but Embry had pointed out that he never actually talked to Bella about it and she might be against it.

"Well, Jake it depends on where we would live." She told him slightly shocked. She wanted to start their future together, but was impressed he wanted to do it as well.

"Actually, there are a few houses around the rez that we could rent." He told her trying to hide the fact that he already looked at a few of them in a price range they could afford. "You know my name is getting out there more about my mechanic skills and with you working at the store we could afford one of them." Between what he had been saving and the money he was planning on getting when he sold the car he'd been working on he would have enough in his savings in case something went wrong.

"You've seem to have thought it through." She said looking back at the water. Jake sat back up and wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her shoulder.

"I want to start our lives together." She turned to look at him. "I want to come home to you every day and wake up to you in our bed every morning." He kissed her lightly and looked back into her eyes. She smiled softly and grabbed his hand.

"I want that too, Jake. Yes. I'll move in with you." She replied and he captured her lips passionately. They enjoyed the rest of their time playing in the water and joking around with their friends. As the sun started to set, Jake and Bella headed back to his house to meet with their dads for supper while Embry and Quil went off to their own houses. Jake planned to tell their dads about them moving in together at supper tonight. He was too excited to wait and Bella was too nervous to do it alone. Her dad was the one person she couldn't live without. He was her rock through everything in her life. She knew he felt guilty about what happened when she was younger but she wanted to live her life to the fullest to make up for what that crazy woman had put them through.

~HS~

Supper between the four of them was quiet. They had decided to go to the diner for supper since it was later in the evening. Halfway through dinner Charlie received a call and walked outside to answer it. Bella watched him out the window. She could see him run his hands through his hair angrily and was pacing while on the phone. She was worried about the call. He had been unusually quiet and she didn't know why. Before Charlie came back in she asked Jake to wait to tell them about moving in together. She didn't want any extra pressure on her dad today.

Charlie came back in and kissed the top of Bella's head before sitting down. He hadn't done that in years, but he needed the reassurance she was ok. Today was one of the worst days of his life. Earlier he had received a call from the institute in Texas where Renee was supposed to be spending the rest of her life. She had escaped last night and they didn't find out until this morning. He was pissed. How could they have let this happen? After many threats from him they assured him they were doing their best to track her down. He had just got off the phone with them. They wanted to update him with the fact that there was no new information.

He looked at his daughter, concerned. Charlie knew Renee would come here; it was only a matter of when. Billy watched his old friend carefully. Charlie had called Billy earlier to tell him the news. Billy was shocked that crazy woman had escaped. He looked over to Bella praying Renee wasn't stupid enough to come back.

Charlie had given Billy a ride home to talk and let the kids have a little more time together. When they pulled up to the Black's house neither man made an attempt to get out.

"Do you think she'll come here?" Billy asked staring out the window at nothing.

"Yes, I just don't know when." Charlie replied shaking his head. "Should I tell Bella?" Billy was quiet. He didn't know either. On one hand if she knew she could be alert more to danger. But on the other hand, she could go back to the small scared girl that came to Forks years ago.

"It's your call Charlie." Billy finally replied. "I won't tell Jake unless you want me to." Charlie smiled at that. He had a hard enough time keeping the two separate, Jake wouldn't leave her side if he knew this. Slowly Charlie put his head down and shook it. He was lost, truly and completely lost. He looked up when he heard Bella's truck pull up and watched the kids in the rearview mirror. It was obvious to anyone who looked at them that they were in love.

"I'll think about it tonight and let you know tomorrow what I think." Charlie told Billy as he nodded. Billy hated being in wheelchair now more than ever. He wanted, no, he needed the use of his legs to help protect that girl who was a daughter to him in more ways than one. He looked back at the kids as Jake held Bella protectively to his body. He wondered to himself if this was the news that was finally going to force his son to transform.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Bella asked once they were home. She was worried for him. Charlie looked up from his chair to his daughter on the couch and forced a smile.

"Yeah kiddo, everything is fine. It was just a long day at work." He lied to her. The only thing he had decided so far was to have an officer escort her wherever she went. It would be done quietly until he decided whether to tell her or not. Bella seemed to have been convinced by his answer and got up kissing his forehead before heading to bed. Charlie waited until he heard her settle into her bed before he got up and double checked the windows and doors making sure they were shut and locked and set the house alarm. The one thing he knew was he would keep her safe in his own house.

Charlie lay awake in his bed listening to the light rain fall. The weather man called for a shower late at night and he enjoyed listening to the rain. He fell asleep to the soft drops hitting the side of the house.

Charlie shot up in bed wondering what had woken him up. He was listening to the sounds in the house when the room lit up from the lightening outside. He tore out of his bed and down the hallway to Bella's room. Just as he opened the door a rumble of thunder pounded throughout the house. He grabbed Bella gently as she screamed out. He held her against his chest, whispering nonsense to her, trying to get her back.

Bella was petrified of storms ever since that awful night when Renee attacked her. He couldn't afford the time to curse Renee. His soul focus was on his little girl shaking uncontrollably against his chest. Charlie heard Bella's phone vibrate against her bedside table and he looked over to see Jake's face. Gently stroking her hair Charlie pulled back to look at her.

"Hey baby girl, Jake is calling." The phone stopped only start back a second later. "Do you want me to answer it?" Bella nodded before grabbing his shirt again as the thunder cracked again.

"Hey Jake" Charlie answered.

"Sorry to call so late, is she there?" Jake asked knowing Bella's fear of storms.

"Yeah, hang on a minute." Charlie handed the phone down to Bella.

"Jake?" Bella asked with a shaky voice.

"Hey honey" Jakes voice flowed through the phone and into her heart. "I forgot to tell you about the funny dream I had the other day." Bella held the phone tightly to her ear as she listened to sound of Jake's voice. Charlie held Bella stroking her hair while Jake talked to her on the phone calming her until the storm had passed. Bella fell asleep in Charlie's arms and he gently pried the phone from her hand holding it up to his ear.

"Jake, are you still there?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir"

"She's asleep. Thank you for calling."

"Anytime sir" Jake replied. "Good night"

"You too, Jake" Charlie said before hanging the phone up and gently putting Bella back on her bed. Charlie knew one day Jake would be at his door asking for Bella's hand. He looked down to his daughter now sleeping peacefully. Even though Jake was a great kid, well man now, he couldn't stand the thought of his little girl not needing him anymore. He went back to his room and fell into a fitful sleep.

~HS~

Edward was perched outside the Swan house listening to the storm fall around him. He didn't care about the storm or the noises it was making. The only thing he was focused on was his mate inside the small house afraid. He had left his coven earlier in the night after it looked like Victoria wasn't going to be consolable any time soon. He could understand her grief. Sure, he hasn't lost his mate but he did have to wait 13 years in order to claim his and it made him uneasy.

Listening to his mate's father trying to comfort her, made his nonexistent blood boil. His mate should be in his arms while they travelled. Not here in this small town screaming from storms.

It was only a matter of time until he had her in his arms. He smiled as he watched her through the window. Just a matter of time, he reminded himself.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope your enjoying it so far!


	6. Chapter 5

Bella had recovered easily the next day and made a big breakfast for her dad before he had to go to work. She knew it worried him when she broke down during the storms, but she was trying. Now it was only the storms she wasn't prepared for at night. The storms that broke her down into the scared little girl that she didn't want to be anymore.

Charlie ate his breakfast and kissed Bella's head before leaving for work. He was scared to leave her but was assured that an officer was around her 24/7. It wasn't enough though. He wanted Renee captured and in jail for the rest of her life.

Leah had called Bella saying she had to stay with Seth. She told Bella that he was sick and she felt guilty so she was helping out her family. What she didn't tell Bella was Seth turned into a giant wolf and joined the La Push pack while his Alpha, Sam Uley, had imprinted on her. Her mind was still trying to process everything and with her not being able tell her best friend she decided it would be better to not see Bella for a little bit. The girls knew each other well enough to know when the other was lying.

Bella had spent the next few days balancing her time between work and Jake. She was grateful she worked on the rez so it was just a quick drive back to Jake's where she spent the evenings in his arms where he cherished her.

Billy was carefully watching his son for signs of the phase. It was only a matter of days, if not hours before it would happen. Jake was getting pissed so easily at the littlest things, except for when Bella was around. His anger would disappear when the young woman showed up. Billy was mesmerized at the way Jake would look at Bella like she was the only thing in this world making it worthwhile.

He prayed when Jake phased he would imprint on her. It was the one thing he wanted, not for himself but for his son. Billy wanted to give his children everything he never had, but it all came to end in the car crash that killed Sarah and took the use of his legs.

~HS~

Renee sat in the small hotel room looking over at her partner. He was reviewing everything they had planned making sure there were no loop holes.

"Everything is in place." He looked up and told her. Renee smiled and bowed her head to pray. Her partner had bowed his head as well to join her. After their prayer to the Lord they looked back each other.

"So tomorrow I will finally be able to save my baby's soul." Renee said close to tears. She had been so lost in the institution. They had her on so many meds that she couldn't remember days or weeks. She had been freed by the man that sat next to her. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, we will set her free so the Lord can watch over her properly." He told her and Renee couldn't stop the smile.

~HS~

"Hey Bella, if you want to just take the trash out you can leave." Joy yelled to Bella from the backroom. It was a slow day and Joy decided to shut down early. She could tell Bella was excited about going to the beach with the guys tonight and wanted to give her plenty of time to change and head out for it. Bella looked up from the counter she was cleaning for the fourth time today and happily agreed.

Tying the bag up, Bella said good-night to Joy and headed out the back door with her purse. She carefully threw the bag into the bin and started digging through her purse for her keys. She had just found them when she felt an arm around her waist. She tried to scream but they had put a cloth over her mouth and she fell into darkness.

Charlie had finished his route around the city and was heading back to the station when his phone started to ring. He looked at it seeing it was the officer assigned to Bella today. His heart rate shot through the roof as he answered.

"Chief Swan" He answered quickly.

"Chief, I don't know what happened." His officer started off. "Ma'am, please just stay there for a minute."

"What happened?" Charlie bit through clenched teeth while speeding towards the rez.

"I didn't see her come up to the store. But they closed and I noticed Bella wasn't leaving with her boss." Charlie could hear Joy in the background yelling for the phone. It was obvious she was crying. "Her truck is still here but she's not."

"I'm on my way." Charlie said abruptly and hung up. He hit speed dial on his phone calling the Clearwaters. They were only a few blocks from the store; he hoped Bella had gone there.

"Clearwaters" Harry answered.

"Is Bella there?" Charlie asked panicked. Harry was taken aback by Charlie's attitude.

"No, she isn't. Hang on a minute." Harry tried to cover the phone with his hand while Charlie listened to him yell for Leah. He asked Leah if she saw Bella and Charlie's heart sank when he heard her say no. "Sorry Charlie, what's going on?" Charlie fought off the tears as he told Harry about Renee escaping and now they can't find her.

"Fuck! I think she got Bella!" Charlie yelled as he hit his steering wheel.

"Where are you heading?" Harry asked his friend running through the house putting his boots on and grabbing his gun.

"She was at work last; I'm going there to see what I can find out."

"I'll meet you there and I'll call Billy." Harry told him as they hung up. He looked up to see his family along with Sam watching him. Sue had wrapped an arm around him trying to comfort him.

Seth was too young to remember what Renee had done, but had heard the stories. Sam wasn't around but guessing by the look on his face he didn't need to be told. Leah held her hand over her mouth knowing that Renee was back and Bella was missing wasn't something she knew how to deal with. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to ground her. Harry looked down to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call Billy on the way." He told them and turned to leave when Sam and Seth stepped up behind him.

"We're coming." Sam said and Harry knew not fight with him on this.

"Sam, wait" Leah called and he looked back to her. Harry didn't miss the look of forever on his face whenever she was around.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Seth and I can track her better than the cops." He assured her.

"I know, but no one has told Jake yet." Leah told him and Harry sucked in a breath.

"Sam, I'm pretty sure none of the boys know she's missing." Harry told him and Sam wasn't following their line of thought.

"Bella is Jake's world…He's going to phase." Leah told Sam as the realization hit him. He would have a new wolf by the end of the day. He just hoped they would have Bella back by then as well.

"It's not just Jake. Embry and Quil are like her brothers. They're going to freak out and phase as well." Seth added watching his Alpha. Harry looked on as Sam processed everything and slipped back into Alpha mode.

"We'll handle it. I'll call the other guys on our way and we will prepare for it." Sam said and the three of them left for the store to meet Charlie. Harry picked up his phone and dialed Billy quickly.

"Blacks" Billy answered quickly.

"Billy, are you alone?" Harry asked rushed.

"Um, yes are you?" Billy tried to joke.

"Renee has escaped and Bella is missing." Harry blurted out. Billy could feel the color leave his face. She was here? She got to Bella?

"Where is everyone meeting?" Billy asked quickly composing himself. Wheelchair or not, he was going to help find Bella.

"She was last seen at work, I'm on my way." Harry answered and Billy sucked in a breath.

"I'll meet you guys there." Billy told him and paused for a minute. "Keep Charlie in check until I get there. I'll try to keep him sane while we look."

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Billy turned around shocked seeing Jake, Embry and Quil standing in doorway to the house.

"Send Sam over" Billy whispered into the phone hanging up quickly.

"What's wrong dad?" Jake asked again more agitated. Billy thought he could stall until Sam showed up but saw the slight shake in Jake's hand.

"Son, why don't we head out back before I say anything?" Billy answered trying to remain calm. He looked over to Embry and Quil who had started to shake as well.

"What. Is. Going. On." Jake asked again through gritted teeth.

"Go out back and I'll explain." Billy said. As one the three boys moved past Billy and into the backyard. They didn't know what was wrong, but could feel something deep inside them begin to stir. Billy wheeled himself out back and looked at the boys.

"Explain" Jake demanded and Billy took a breath.

"Renee escaped" Billy started as he watched the boys forms shake more. "Bella is missing" The words were barely out of his mouth before the three fell to the ground with an eerie howl emerging from their throats. Billy's hand covered his mouth wanting to do something more for the boys he had raised. There was nothing any one could do to help. He faintly heard someone yelling his name and he looked over to see Sam running into the yard.

"I got it from here Billy." Sam had told him before he phased to connect with the three new wolves. Billy couldn't do anything but nod and turn around to head to the store to try and help with Bella.

* * *

Ok, sorry it's been a while but I will put up another chapter as well today.


	7. Chapter 6

_Just in case you didn't notice but I posted two chapters today. I felt bad for not updating for a while and I'm currently snowed in. Ok, here it is. A little drama with Renee. Enjoy!_

* * *

Paul had received the call from his Alpha. They were going to have three new wolves shortly and Chief Swan's daughter was missing. It was assumed her crazy ass mother had kidnapped her. He didn't get the whole story but enough to know that Bella Swan was in danger at the hands of her mother. He was phased and running towards the Black house along the beach line when he felt the three phase. It made his steps falter. He knew anger and rage, but what the three of them were projecting scared even him.

_Bella._

_Renee escaped._

_Can't find Bella._

_Missing. _

_Renee is here._

The thoughts were jumbled. There were images that Paul assumed were from when they were kids. It was an image of a scared little girl with bandages around her hands. She was tucked into a man's leg holding tightly onto a stuffed bear.

He couldn't handle it any longer and phased back to human resting his hand along a tree. Not many things shook Paul up anymore, but he couldn't handle the rage coming off the three new wolves. He slipped on his shorts and continued his run human. He noticed some figures up on the cliffs and slowed down, wondering why someone was up there after dark.

Cliff diving was a fun activity but everyone knew it was really dangerous at night. Paul came to stop and tried to listen to the sounds up on the cliffs.

"In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints. And powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil." Paul heard a man start out. Without thinking he started up the cliff side listening yet. He made out small moans of protest and another woman start talking.

"Come on baby, you have to accept the lord into your heart in order for this to work." The woman begged someone. "For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." There was another pause and some muffled protests. "It's ok baby, that's just the lord accepting you." The woman said again.

"Ready?" The man asked and Paul heard more muffled begging. He couldn't make out the words and he hurried his pace. "The lord has cleared you of all sins born with and gained. Your soul is free from the hell it was to endure." Paul had just reached the top of the cliffs when he saw a young woman tied up and gagged. He paused for a minute when the man pushed the young woman off the cliffs.

"Holy shit" Paul yelled without thought and ran for the edge of the cliffs jumping in after her.

"No, you can't save her. This needs to be done!" The woman yelled as Paul desperately tried to reach the young woman. He hit the water a second after her and dived in searching for her. The darkness of the night covered all sight of her in the water. He was searching the water frantically while his lungs were burning when he felt what seemed to be her hair. His hands searched down further when he felt her body. Quickly he pulled her up against his body and started swimming for surface.

He broke through the surface with the waves crashing against their bodies. He sucked in a breath greedily and looked down to the girl in his arms. He panicked when he saw she was unconscious. He quickly ripped the gag out of her mouth and listened to her breathing. She sucked in a breath shallowly and he exhaled in relief. The waves were pushing him towards the rocky cliff and he used all his strength to try and get them to shore. His thoughts were only on the girl he was desperate to save that he didn't notice the two figures at the shoreline when he reached it.

"You ruined everything!" The woman yelled. Paul cradled the girl to his chest and growled low and feral at the two who stared at him wide eyed. Without a second thought, Paul started to run to the Black's house where his Alpha was. Paul was focused between the girl and his run; he didn't care about the new wolves at that moment. He needed to get help for this girl.

He didn't realize he was in the Black's backyard until he saw his Alpha's wolf run from the woods and phase back to human.

"Jesus Christ Paul!" Sam yelled as he ran up to Paul.

"I was by the cliffs." Paul looked up to Sam and he sucked in a breath. Sam had never seen fear on Paul's face. "I heard them up there. They pushed her off." Paul stuttered out.

"It'll be ok. You did good Paul." Sam told him clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's get her inside." Sam tried to remain calm as he led Paul, holding the young woman in his arms, into the house. "Let me see if she's hurt anywhere."

"I don't think she's hurt. I don't smell blood or anything." Paul told him while Sam nodded. Sam leaned down wrapping the girl into a blanket around Paul trying to keep her warm. Sam froze as he looked at the girl and Paul snapped his eyes back to his Alpha. "What is it Sam?"

"It's Bella Swan." Sam whispered out. "At least I'm pretty sure it is. I only got images from inside the guys' heads." Sam turned around grabbing the phone off the wall.

Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He saw Billy's number flash across it and looked over to Billy. He knew the boys had just phased and wasn't sure who would be calling from Billy's house.

"Hello" Harry answered slowly.

"Harry, its Sam. I think Paul found Bella." Harry let out a breath of relief. "We're at Billy's but I'm not sure what she looks like."

"Is she ok?" Harry asked gaining the attention of Charlie.

"Who is it Harry?" Charlie asked impatiently. So far Charlie reviewed the tapes and found the information on the car Bella was forced into. Harry held his hand up indicating to give him a minute.

"She's unconscious. Can you bring Sue?" Sam asked Harry with a slight shake in his voice. Harry agreed and hung up the phone and looked back to Charlie.

"Sam thinks he found Bella. He's not sure what she looks like but he's pretty sure it's her." Leah and Sue were by Charlie's side and let out a collective breath.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Billy's house" Harry replied with Billy turning quickly towards him. Charlie had rushed over to his cruiser and pulled out of the parking lot of the store. Harry leaned down to Billy and started pushing him towards his van. "The boys are in the woods. They'll be ok." Harry assured Billy. Leah and Sue both got into the van and together they made it to Billy's house just behind Charlie.

Charlie had run into the Black's house without a second thought. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Bella lying in the arms of a man he didn't know. Sam was in front of them trying to wrap the blankets tighter around her.

"Bells" Charlie whispered out as he ran to kneel in front of them. He started running his hands over her face pulling her hair back.

"Charlie, is Sue coming?" Sam asked focusing on trying to warm Bella up. Charlie was silent checking over Bella. "She's unconscious, but she's not bleeding from anywhere and her pulse is strong."

"I…I don't know." Charlie whispered just as Sue and Leah came into the house. Sam looked up and let a breath. Sue ran over and started pulling the blankets off of Bella.

"What happened?" She asked looking over Bella. Paul visibly tensed and Leah sat next to him on the couch putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I was by the cliffs." Paul started and Charlie looked up to him. "I saw them up there and went up to see why they were up there at night." Paul looked down to Bella then back to Charlie. "I just made it to the top when I saw him push her off the cliff. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Paul whispered looking back down to Bella. He had no idea why he had the overwhelming urge to protect her but it made him uncomfortable that he wasn't able to do more.

Sue looked up to him sensing his fear and put her hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"You did good Paul." She whispered. "Can you help get her into Jake's room so we can get her out of the wet clothes?" Paul nodded and got up with the help of Sam and Charlie. Both men followed behind him and watched as he gently laid her on the bed. Sue and Leah both gave him a reassuring smile as he left the room.

Sue told Charlie to give them a minute so she could check Bella out and he slumped against the wall outside the door. He held his head in his hands wishing he could something more. He knew it was just a coincidence that Paul was walking by when this happened but he didn't want to think about what would've happened if he wasn't.

Paul walked to the back door with Sam right behind him. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked up to see Harry looking at him.

"Thank you" Harry whispered and Paul nodded solemnly. He wasn't use to the good attention and didn't know how to take it.

"Paul, I know you've been through a lot but do you think you can help with Jake, Embry and Quil?" Sam asked and Paul stopped. Would he be able to focus after what he just witnessed? One look at his Alpha's face told him he had to try.

"Sure" Paul told him walking to the woods where he knew his new brothers were at. Sam walked next to him trying to support him like the pack they were. They stopped at the clearing where Jake and Quil were still in wolf form. Jared, Seth and Embry were on the side in human form. Embry's head hung low while talking with Seth.

The pack sensed their brothers coming and looked up to them as one. Paul still found it weird when they all acted as one and looked over to Embry.

"Can you phase back to wolf? I want to show you guys something." Embry nodded and stood up with Seth both phasing and looked back to Paul. He took a deep breath and looked at his Alpha. With a single nod both wolves phased and watched the pack mind explode.

_**Enough. **_Sam ordered stopping all talk in an instant. _Guys, I know you're worried about Bella. But she's back at Billy's._

_Is she ok?_ Jake asked with a small whine from his wolf. He was pissed, if he didn't turn into this wolf he could've been there for Bella.

_She's unconscious, but Sue is taking a look at her. We'll find out more later._ Sam assured him.

_Where was she found? _Embry asked, his mind still in shock at the fact he turned into a wolf.

_Actually, Paul found her._ All the wolves snapped their head towards Paul. _Why don't you show them?_ His Alpha encouraged him. Paul felt the pride roll of his Alpha. Was he actually proud of Paul?

Paul obeyed and showed the pack everything that happened. The cliff, the man pushing Bella, his frantic search for her in the water, his relief when he found out she was breathing and had a pulse. Sam had tensed up when he saw Renee and the man on the shoreline waiting for him. Sam had to lock his thoughts down right away. There was no way it could've been him with Renee any ways. No one had seen him in years.

Paul looked to Sam confused feeling the Alpha's mind close off. It wasn't often Sam closed off his mind to the pack and Paul was distracted by it. He didn't even notice his pack brothers surround him in wolf form gently rubbing their bodies against his. He could feel their thanks through the pack mind.

_You saved her._ Jake said solemnly and Paul nodded.

_You have no idea what she means to us._ Quil told him.

Paul suggested taking the wolves up to the cliffs to see if they could catch the scent of Renee and the other man hoping they could track her down. He never wanted to see someone hurt at their hands again. Jake was anxious to get back to Bella but Sam had explained they needed some training before going back to their families. Finally Jake agreed and they set off training the new wolves.

~HS~

Bella slowly started to wake up. She was hurting everywhere. Slowly the past few hours started to come back to her. She should be dead. Renee and that man pushed her off the cliff.

"Bella" Someone whispered to her. She figured it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But she couldn't understand if she was dead then her mind couldn't play tricks with her. Gently she lifted her hand up. "Oh thank god, she's awake. Mom." Bella shook her head. It sounded like Leah, why was Leah here. "Come on, Bella open your eyes."

"Leah, give her some space." Someone else said that sounded like Sue. Bella slowly opened her eyes to see Sue and Leah standing over her. Sue was looking over her carefully. Bella realized she wasn't dead; she was alive with Sue and Leah by her side. Sitting up quickly she became dizzy and tried to regain her bearings when she realized she was in Jake's room.

"I'm alive?" Bella asked quietly as the door opened to the room and Charlie was standing there. "Daddy?" Bella whispered and Charlie was at the bedside instantly holding her in his arms.

"Oh god Bella. You're ok. You're safe. You're here." Charlie chanted over and over against Bella's hair. Renee didn't kill her. He thanked god profusely and didn't realize he was praying out loud until Bella pulled back from him and looked around.

"But, where is she? She and someone else pushed me off the cliff. I should be dead. What happened?" Bella was confused but Charlie just held her.

"Paul Lahote saw them push you off and jumped in after you. He pulled you up and brought you over here." Charlie explained. "We haven't found Renee yet, but we will. She won't hurt you again. I promise." He told her hoping he could keep his promise to her.

"Is it ok if I just do a quick look over of you Bella?" Sue asked and Bella nodded while Charlie moved aside. Bella answered all the questions and followed Sue's instructions carefully while she checked her over. Bella was just tired and they decided to let her go back to sleep for the night. With one last hug and kiss to Bella's forehead Charlie left the room to meet Harry and Billy in the kitchen. Sue had followed him out and they sat around the table quietly, reflecting until Charlie's phone rang.

"Chief Swan" Charlie answered quickly, hoping to get rid of the caller so he could lie down for a little while. He was staying the night at Billy's and now that Bella was awake and seemed in good health he could relax just a bit.

"Chief, it's Monson. I ran the information on the car from the security footage and got the owner's information."

"Alright, look into and let me know what you find."

"I did… It's registered to a Joshua Uley." Charlie froze. He remembered that name from years ago. "I thought I'd call you since he has roots in La Push." Charlie was speechless. The last time he remembered seeing Joshua was the night he arrested him for domestic violence. The next day he was gone.

"Ok…I'll see what I can find out around here." Charlie said still shocked. "Thank you, I'll talk to you later."

"No problem chief. We sent out the information to the area departments as well in case they see the car. Have a nice night." Charlie hung up the phone and looked up to Billy.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Billy asked worried.

"When's the last time you heard anything about Joshua Uley?" Charlie asked and Sue chocked on the sip of coffee she had drank. Harry ran his hand across his wife's back calming her down.

"Not since that night he lost his shit and you arrested him." Billy answered looking back to Charlie. "Why?"

"The car Bella was in on the security tape is registered to him." Charlie told the group. Sue put her hands over her mouth.

"But, how would he and Renee get together? She's been locked up for the past 12 years." Sue whispered holding onto Harry's hand. She didn't want to think about the evil Joshua had put his family through while he was here. No one knew the answer, but Charlie decided to he would talk to the people at the institute in Texas to find out more.


	8. Chapter 7

Bella and Leah lay in Jake's bed facing each other. Leah's mind was full of 'what ifs' and she hated it. She hated that Bella was at the mercy of that horrible woman again. Bella was her best friend, her sister practically.

"How are you really feeling, Bella?" Leah asked quietly. Bella shrugged her shoulders and took a breath.

"I'm scared, pissed and actually a little scared." Bella admitted. She thought for sure Renee was going to kill her a few hours ago and it was purely a miracle that Paul was walking by and saved her. She owed him her life and was grateful his wasn't taken in the process like Phil's was. Leah wrapped her arms Bella while they both cried until Bella pulled back from Leah.

"Do you know where Jake is?" Bella asked wanting to feel his strong arms wrapped around her.

"He and the guys went up to Seattle earlier and Embry's truck broke down. They should hopefully be back by morning." Leah lied hoping Bella would leave it at that. As much as she wanted to tell Bella the truth, it wasn't her place. Leah eventually fell asleep leaving Bella awake with only her thoughts.

Bella listened to the quiet sounds of her dad and Billy sleeping in the house and thought how different today could've gone if not for Paul saving her. She didn't know him but planned to get to know him and find out a proper way to thank him. After lying in bed with sleep evading her Bella carefully climbed out of the bed not waking Leah up. She made herself a sandwich and grabbed a glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen table just breathing. She was alive, she was safe. Well, she was safe for now.

She shook that thought from her head and went back to her late snack. She was almost done with her sandwich when she heard a creak on the porch outside. Her mind began to race think Renee had come back for her and she instantly regretted not turning on the kitchen light to ward off unwanted visitors. She heard whispering outside and the back door slowly creaked open. Without missing a beat Bella jumped up and grabbed a knife off the counter.

"I think someone's in the kitchen." She heard an unknown man say. Gripping the knife tighter she scooted around the table hoping to cover her in the darkness.

"Bells?" Jake whispered and she dropped the knife running out of the kitchen. Jake had taken two steps towards the kitchen when Bella was suddenly pressed into his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. He froze for a second before he wrapped his arms around her holding him as tightly to his chest as possible. He leaned down pressing his face into her hair, enjoying the smell of her. She was safe.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake." Sam said before sneaking out of the house with a quick glance towards his mate safely tucked into bed. Jake only acknowledged Sam with a small nod of his head. Nothing was going to take his attention away from Bella right now. Jake could smell Bella's tears before he felt him on his chest.

"Oh honey, I'm here. You're here. You're safe." He whispered against the top her head. She nodded her head slightly and he leaned down to pick her up carrying her to the sofa, where he sat with her in his lap. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"It's ok Jake." She whispered to him. "Just stay here with me tonight." She told him against his chest.

"Always sweetheart" He told her lying down with her body covering his. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch covering them slightly and ran his hands up and down her back. His wolf was calmer the minute she was back in his arms. His face was in her hair greedily taking all of it into his lungs, his heart. He heard the stories of his descendants and about imprinting and was concerned. But with her in his arms, there was no way his soul mate was anyone other than Bella.

Jake woke up to the quiet whispers in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast. With another quick whiff he realized it was Bella's breakfast pizza. His stomach growled just thinking about her wonderful cooking. He got up and went into the bathroom hearing the front door open and Sam's voice coming through the walls of his small house. Jake groaned knowing Sam was here to pick him up to start his training. All he wanted to do was hold Bella all day.

"Jake, Sam is here." Billy called out knowing that Jake could hear him fine. Jake went into the kitchen greeting everyone and wrapping his arms around Bella. He kissed the top of her head and mentally high-fived himself when he heard her heart rate increase around him.

"I know you have to help Sam out today so just grab some breakfast and I'll see you later today." Bella told him as she leaned back into his chest. He felt warmer to her today, unless she was just colder than usual.

"Sorry Jake, we really have to go." Sam told him and Jake groaned out at the thought of leaving her again.

"Make sure you grab some breakfast too, Sam." Bella said turning around and looking past Jake's body. She shook her head at the thought of Jake being bigger and leaner than when she saw him last. She noticed the slight change when she woke up on his chest this morning. Sam smiled to Bella and thanked her before she turned back to Jake and kissed his cheek. Quickly she turned around to finish cutting up the bacon.

"I love you Bells." Jake whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss just under it. She took a breath and grabbed his hand that was still wrapped around her waist.

"I love you too Jake." Jake painfully tore himself away from her and followed Sam out of the house. Their hands filled with pieces of the breakfast pizza Bella had made. After the guys inhaled their breakfast they phased back to their wolf forms.

Sam had Jake following him around to show him what he needed to know about being a wolf. During their time Sam showed him the stories, even though Jake was aware of them, it was part of the training. Throughout the training Sam noticed how distracted Jake was. Jake's mind was constantly thinking back to his little house with Bella in it. Sam could feel the worry coming off Jake about if Renee was going to come back and take Bella again. Sam paused and got Seth's attention.

Seth was on patrol and followed Sam's orders to watch over Bella. Wherever she went he was going to follow. Both Seth and Jake thanked Sam for helping watch over Bella. Sam understood how important relationships were in their small tribe and had hoped Jake would imprint on Bella.

"What if she isn't my imprint?" Jake asked worried but as he replayed the legends in his head he received his answer. Jake froze. What if Bella wasn't his imprint? He couldn't live without her.

"Jake, just calm down." Sam told Jake. "Imprinting happens when you look into her eyes. You looked at Bella last night right?"

"Yes…wait no I don't think I did." Jake couldn't remember. His only concern was getting to Bella he didn't need to look into her eyes. He just needed to see her ok. Sam shook his wolf head as they continued around the rez with their patrol.

"Ok, when we are done just look into Bella's eyes and see if you imprinted on her." Sam told him but it didn't ease his racing mind.

"It looks like Bella and Charlie are heading home. Do you want me to follow them Sam?" Seth asked and Sam told him to go ahead feeling Jake's uneasiness.

~HS~

Charlie had called into the station that he was going to be off for the day. He wanted to stay with Bella and make sure she was safe. The officers agreed to call him if they found anything about Renee or Joshua Uley. Charlie also wanted to call the institute in Texas and find out about Renee and if she had any visitors. He didn't understand how Renee and Joshua could've got together for this terrible plan.

"Bells, I think you should stay down here for a while." Charlie told Bella after she cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. Bella paused and looked back to her father. "I don't want you to be alone and this way I know someone will always be around." Bella nodded but didn't like the fact she wasn't going to get any privacy. The only good thing was that she could stay with Jake. Maybe it was the time to tell him about her plans to move in with Jake.

"Can we go back home so I can pack some things?" Bella asked and Charlie agreed. Billy watched the two and had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He excused himself and called Sam's house hoping he could have a wolf follow Bella and Charlie back to their house. Just in case. Sam didn't answer and Billy shook his head wondering if there was a wolf close to their house that he could get their attention. When he looked out the window he saw a small sandy colored wolf at the edge of the tree line. Billy looked back to the kitchen to make sure Charlie was still preoccupied and wheeled himself outside. The sandy wolf, he realized was Seth, stood watching him.

"Seth, can you follow them back to their house?" Billy asked as Seth nodded his wolf head.

"Where did you go old man?" Charlie yelled out from inside and Billy wheeled himself back in.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you'd miss me so much." Billy joked to Charlie. With a roll of his eyes, Charlie finished putting his boots on.

"We are running back home so Bella can pack some things and then we'll be back." Charlie told him and Billy felt a little better knowing one of the wolves would be with them. As soon as the car was out of his Billy wheeled into his room and opened his closet door. After moving some old boxes out he found the safe tucked safely into the back of the closet. The code was easy to remember even though he hadn't opened that safe in years.

Sarah had told him if he wanted it he had to keep out of the reach of the children. He agreed easily and never opened the safe after she passed. The only time it was brought out before was target practice with the guys. Billy grabbed the small gun out and looked it over. Reaching in, he grabbed some ammunition and wheeled back outside. Carefully cleaning the gun and loading it up, he raised the gun aiming for the tree just past the tree line.

The gunshot caused the wolves out to jump and start running back towards the sound. Jake was anxious, it came from his home. Sam ordered him to stop as he saw Billy sitting on the back porch finishing cleaning the gun.

Billy put the gun back in the holster and readjusted it so he can easily carry it in his chair. Wheelchair or not, he was going to protect Bella no matter what. A small whine had Billy looking up to the woods. Jake and Sam stood just inside the trees. Billy raised his hand with a small wave.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt her Jake." Billy said quietly knowing Jake heard him. The wolves nodded slightly and went back to their patrol.

~HS~

Charlie and Bella rode quietly down the road back to their house. The minute they crossed the rez line Bella felt uneasy again. She always felt safer down on the rez never really understanding why. Even after Renee got to her last night, she just felt safer being on the rez or more specifically at Jake's. Bella couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body thinking about Renee. Charlie looked over to her worried but she tried her best to smile at him.

Once they were home, Bella ran upstairs grabbing some clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't get to shower after last night's events and she just wanted to wash away everything. Charlie heard Bella start the shower and he dialed the number for the institute in Texas. He hated dialing this number and he hated them for allowing Renee to escape.

"Meadowview Institute, how can I direct your call?" The operator answered sounding way to excited for working in an insane institute.

"Director Cobb please" Charlie answered and was forwarded straight to his phone.

"This is Percy Cobb, how can I help you."

"Cobb, this is Charlie Swan, Renee came here last night and almost killed Bella." Percy was quiet as he listened to Charlie explain what happened last night. He started to look up Renee's records of visitors and only one name was listed under her chart.

"Yes Charlie, we only have one visitor. It's a Joshua Uley. He started visiting her after he was released from here. It seems they started to form a friendship and he didn't want to leave her behind." Charlie was pissed. Two psychopaths were after his daughter and this guy made it seem like they were perfectly harmless. Charlie listened as Percy told him that they seemed to spend most of their time in the meditation room. It was a room set up for people who didn't want to lose their religion. Charlie shook his head. The place was supposed to be a jail for Renee, not a spa getaway.

Percy had told him he already sent a couple of his staff to Forks to help bring Renee back to Texas. It wasn't good enough for Charlie. He had decided when Renee was caught she was going to jail or going to be killed. In his book it didn't matter which one happened. Charlie rested his head in his hands and sat at the kitchen table. He should've fought harder to get Renee locked up in prison. But he was guaranteed the institute would be able hold her and handle her.

Bella came out of the bathroom with her hair still wrapped up in a towel. She had mixed feeling about staying at the rez but was mostly happy that she would get to stay with Jake. As she sat at the desk in front of her mirror she took the towel off her head and started to comb it out when she looked up at the mirror.

She had pictures up from her life. She looked up at the picture of her dad with Billy and Harry after they caught their record breaking bass a few summers ago. She smiled as she remembered the huge party they had after it was caught. The men were so proud they finally got their name in some record book. Looking up at the picture of her and Jake dressed up for his prom last year she ran her fingers over it. He made her feel beautiful, not just that night but every day. There was a new picture on the mirror. She looked at the picture of her as a small child with her mom. She didn't remember hanging that picture up. Slowly she reached up to grab it when she saw an envelope leaning against the mirror.

She snatched the picture up and grabbed the envelope. It was a plain white envelope with _Isabella _written on it. Why would her dad put a picture of her and her mom on her mirror and leave an envelope on her desk? He only called her Isabella when she really did something bad. She carefully opened the envelope and took out the papers. There was a handmade drawing of her walking down the side walk as a child with a man standing off to the side. The picture was vivid. It was like it was a photograph that brought the moment to life. She thought she remembered the day it was portraying but couldn't think of when.

After setting the picture down with a final glance at the man looking at her in the picture she opened the letter. The writing was elegant and she realized it wasn't her dad's handwriting. Without reading any of the letter, she looked to the end to see who it was it from. There signed at the bottom of the letter, written beautifully like the person didn't have a care in the world.

_Love always, Mom. _

Bella dropped the letter and stood up from the chair causing it to fall over with a crash. She threw her hands up to her mouth trying to stop the scream from her lips but it wasn't enough.

"Dad"

Charlie heard the thump of the chair upstairs and Bella's muffled screamed. He sat up from the table pushing it out of the way as he ran up the stairs, his hand on his gun. Before he reached her room he had the gun out and ready for whatever was in there with his daughter. Opening the door Charlie saw Bella with her hands up to her mouth. He did a quick scan of the room with his gun drawn and put it away when he didn't see anything.

"Bells, what happened?" Charlie asked quickly walking over to Bella. Her eyes were glued to the envelope sitting on her desk. Charlie wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and leaned down picking up the paper. He read through the letter quickly and turned it over see the signature. "Where did this come from?" Bella shook her head.

"I don't know. It was on my desk with that picture." She pointed to the picture lying next to the envelope. "It had that drawing in there too." Bella looked away unable to face the fact that Renee was in her room. Charlie looked at both pictures and back to Bella.

"Finish packing, we're leaving." He told her quickly and she nodded. Charlie waited in her room with her while she packed. He wasn't leaving her for a minute. Renee had gotten into his house. He knew now how she knew were Bella worked and her schedule. It was written on the fridge. Bella had done that so he didn't worry about her. So he knew where she was. He shook his head feeling helpless.

"Ok, I just need to grab a few things from the bathroom." Bella told him as he went to his room to grab an overnight bag. They were both packed up and ready to head to La Push. Charlie only hoped Renee hadn't been into the Blacks' house already too.

On the ride down to La Push Charlie called the station and told an officer to check out his house. Charlie explained about the letter Renee left for Bella. Two officers were at the Swans' house within minutes and were walking through the house looking for any signs of Renee.

Bella sat in the passenger seat worrying. Renee had been in the house, in her room. She wasn't safe from her. How far would Renee go to get her? She looked over to her father. His jaw was tight and his knuckles were white from grabbing the steering wheel. She felt horrible. She didn't want to lose him and she knew Charlie would fight to keep her safe no matter what.

"Dad" Bella whispered causing Charlie to look over at her. He frowned seeing the sad look on her face. "I love you dad." Charlie looked back to the road and pulled over. Throwing the car into park he grabbed Bella and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok Bells. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered to her. Bella nodded her head and pulled back from him.

"I know dad. I just…just want you to be careful." She told him. Charlie looked at her concerned understanding how worried she was about him.

"Bells, I know you're worried about everyone except you. But you have to know that you're my daughter. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

"Dad"

"Just wait, the only thing a father wants for his daughter is for her to be happy and safe. And I'll be damned if I let Renee get in the way of that." Charlie told her firmly while Bella wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you feeling better?" Charlie asked her. He was a little uncomfortable after talking with Bella. It was probably the most in depth conversation they've had, but they needed to have it.

"Yeah dad, I am." She told and he pulled back onto the road. When they crossed the border into La Push Bella let out a breath of relief. She was back and felt safer already. She didn't like the fact that Charlie was going to do whatever possible to protect her but she knew she couldn't stop him. The only thing she could do was to be more cautious and pay attention to stay out of trouble and watch for Renee. Bella grabbed her phone and texted Leah. She wanted to talk to her before she went back to Jake's. She missed Leah and wanted to know what was going on. "Dad, can you drop me off at Leah's?"

Charlie looked over to her unsure. He wanted Bella to be safe and that meant he had to be there for her 24/7.

"I don't know about that Bella. What if Renee comes around?" Bella thought about it and sighed out in agreement. She didn't want to put anyone else at risk. The fact they were going to be staying with Billy and Jake was already enough.

"Ok" She agreed reluctantly.

* * *

I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday week. Happy New Year to everyone!


	9. Chapter 8

Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone was safe and had a wonderful time. Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie and Bella pulled up to the Black's house and brought in their bags. Billy was waiting for them and looked on in confusion. He could sense the new dread following Charlie and Bella around.

"Bella, why don't you go put your things into Jake's room." Billy told her. She agreed and went into Jake's room. She felt better in his room. Just the small things like his clothes on the ground or the pictures on his wall made her heart feel whole again. She threw her bag on the ground and lay in Jake's bed. Grabbing the pillow she took a deep breath relishing in his scent. She was soon fast asleep feeling safe.

Charlie grabbed a few beers from the fridge and sat down in the living room with Billy. Billy grabbed a beer and waited for Charlie to open up. He knew there was something and Billy was going to wait. After many sighs and Charlie turning the beer can over in his hand he finally looked up to Billy.

"She was in my house." Charlie told him. Billy shook his head. The crazy bitch was stupid enough to go into Charlie's house. "She left Bella a letter and put a picture of them up from when she younger. She also drew a picture for Bella." Charlie reached into his bag and pulled out the letter handing it to Billy. Billy thought about the letter and looked over it before finally reading it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know you are confused about where I went when you were younger but I want you to know that I am better. I went away for some help and now that I'm better I'm coming back so we can have the time that was stolen from us. I've made a friend, he's really nice. He understands the Lord in the same way as I do. I can't wait for you to meet him. Between the two of us you will have all the understandings of the Lord as I do. _

_When we were at the cliffs our time was cut short because of that horrible man who went in with you. I'm sorry about that. I should've warned you about how people will try to prevent you from reaching the Lord. Don't worry baby, I will save you and we will be together forever. We can make up for lost time then. I love you honey, more than anything in the world._

_Love always, _

_Mom_

Billy stared in shock at the letter. Renee really didn't see anything wrong with what she has done. She was certifiably crazy. Finally he looked up at Charlie. Charlie nodded his head like he knew exactly what Billy was thinking. The two men just stared off both in their own world wondering how to keep Bella safe from Renee.

Charlie was on his way back from the diner with supper for the four of them when one of the officers finally called him. They had done a complete search of the house and besides a couple more pictures drawn by Renee in Bella's room there was no sign of Renee. Charlie had a heavy mind as he maneuvered the roads. He was going to have to go back to work and Bella wasn't the kind of girl who would take house arrest to well, even if it was for her own good. She needed to be protected. He turned around quickly and went back to the police station to find something for Bella to protect herself.

~HS~

Armed with a couple of civilian tasers and supper Charlie made his way into the Black house smiling like he won the lottery. He didn't like the idea of Bella carrying weapons, but she was going to be safe and he made sure of it.

"What are you so happy about?" Billy asked as he saw Charlie's expression.

"Nothing, just got supper and stopped at the station on my way back." Charlie told him.

"Have they found Renee?" Charlie shook his head and lost his smile. Sure finding Renee would make everything better but he had the second best thing.

"No they haven't. Is Bella still sleeping?"

"No, she's in Jake's room with Leah." Billy motioned his head towards the back of the house and rolled his eyes. "Girl talk and I wasn't invited." The two men laughed and Charlie called Bella out.

"What's up dad?" Bella asked coming out of the room with Leah. Charlie figured it was as good as a time as any. And with Leah here he could teach her the same thing.

"Come on out back girls, I have something I want to show you." Charlie told them and went outside. The girls looked at each confused but Bella shrugged her shoulders and followed Charlie and Billy outside.

"Maybe it's a new car." Leah whispered to Bella. The girls started to laugh and Bella elbowed Leah.

"You know my truck is perfect just the way it is. I don't need a new one. And besides, look at my dad. I don't think this is going to be good." Leah giggled again as they followed Charlie outside. Bella and Leah had spent the last hour catching up. Leah told Bella all about Sam, well as much as she could without mentioning imprinting and him being a wolf. Bella was happy for her friend and happy they were avoiding serious topics.

"Alright girls" Charlie stopped and turned to the girls. "You know I love you both dearly and with Renee around here I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Bella sighed out.

"Dad, you already had us go to self-defense classes and you taught us how to take down an attacker." Bella complained. She really didn't want to sit through another couple hour training session on self-defense.

"Bells, this is different. She already got to you once. I just want you both to be safe." Charlie explained and Bella gave in seeing the concern in his eyes. He finally pulled out the tasers from his pockets and gave each girl one. "They're small enough to fit in your pocket or purse." The girls looked between the tasers and Charlie confused on why and how to use them. Embry and Quil were walking into the Blacks' yard when they heard everyone out back. Coming around the house they saw Charlie holding a small taser and showing Bella and Leah how to use it.

Embry watched the girls carefully making sure they understood how to use it. He was taking to being a wolf well and was slightly agitated that Charlie thought he couldn't protect Bella and Leah. Quil clasped his shoulder.

"Charlie doesn't know about us." Quil whispered and Embry nodded.

"Still sucks that they have to carry weapons just to feel safe." Embry told him.

"Hey Charlie, what you got there?" Quil asked walking up to Leah to grab her taser.

"I don't think so Quil, give it back to Leah." Charlie demanded and Quil immediately gave it back. "These are tasers for the girls in case something happens." Charlie turned back to look at Quil seriously. "So no fucking around with them" Quil looked half-way offended holding his hand up to his heart while the girls giggled quietly.

"Chief Swan, do you really think so little of me?" Quil asked and Charlie raised his brow to him.

"Don't worry chief. I'll make sure he doesn't mess with the tasers and the girls will be safe." Embry told him. Embry was worried that Quil wasn't taking the situation at hand seriously and he was going to make sure the girls were safe. After all, it was his Alpha's imprint and his sister at risk here. Embry and Quil watched as the girls practiced with the tasers and Charlie went over all the safety information with them.

Embry listened closely that way if the girls had questions he would be able to help out. Quil wasn't listening to anything, distracted by something shiny or something else. Embry didn't care about that. He was going to talk to his Alpha about Quil's lack of concern. They just turned into wolves, Bella's mom escaped the mental institute, vampires were close to coming on their land a few days ago and the girls apparently smelled like vampires. How could Quil not be taking anything serious?

Quil was listening to Charlie explain the tasers to the girls. Part of it was to make sure they didn't hurt themselves and a small part wanted to know how to use them. Yeah, it crossed his mind to test them out. He wondered how it was going to feel being tased now that he was a wolf. This shit was crazy. He turned into a wolf. Sure, he heard the stories growing up. But they all did and no one believed the shit would actually happen. For them to turn into a wolf meant that vampires were around, it was confirmed the other night when they tried to get onto tribal land. And now Renee had escaped. This was way too much for him to handle. But he was chosen. He and his brothers were.

Quil looked over to Embry. For Embry to have phased meant that the mystery of his dad was down to four guys. And all of them were married at the time Embry was conceived. Quil wouldn't mind if Embry was his brother but he was afraid of what how his mom would handle knowing his dad cheated on her.

"Got it girls?" Charlie asked and the girls nodded. "Good, I want you to keep these on you at all times. No matter what and these are not toys." Charlie confirmed and they nodded again. Quil was determined to get his hand on one of them to try it out.

~HS~

Sam had kept Jake out most the day and he was pissed. How was he supposed to know if he imprinted on Bella if his Alpha had him running patrols all day? The minute Sam released him he was running back to his house where he knew Bella would be. As Jake approached his house he saw the lights in the living room on with the sounds of a game coming from the TV. Jake walked in and saw his dad and Charlie watching the game. Embry was in the recliner and gave him a small smile. Jake knew Embry was here watching over Bella for him. With a quick nod in acknowledgment to Embry, Jake followed the sound of Bella into the kitchen.

Jake stood just inside the doorway to the kitchen watching Bella put away the dishes from supper. Bella didn't notice him yet and he felt his anxiety come back to him. What if he didn't imprint on her and was forced to be with someone else for his life? He was too focused on watching Bella and didn't realize Embry had come up to stand behind him.

"You're going to have to do it sooner or later. Might as well get it done with." Embry whispered to him. "I'll see you later." Embry turned his attention to Bella. "I'll talk to you later Bella." Jake wanted to slap Embry for forcing Bella to face him. Quickly he looked away from her down to the kitchen floor.

"See you later Embry!" Bella called out as she gave Embry a quick hug and turned to Jake. He heard the front door close indicating Embry had left and felt Bella wrap her arms around his waist. "I missed you Jake." Bella whispered against his chest. Slowly his arms came up to wrap around her small body keeping her close to him.

"I missed you to honey." He told her with a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled back and looked up to him while Jake ran his hand through her hair keeping his eyes on her hair. He wondered how long he could avoid looking into her beautiful brown eyes briefly but shook the thought from his head. He loved the way her eyes shone. He wouldn't make it long if he didn't look into them. Closing his eyes and leaning down he found her lips and gently kissed her. "I love you Bella." He whispered against her lips and heard her sigh. Slowly her hands came up from his waist to rest on his chest.

Jake reached his hand up to cup her face and pulled back from her lips smiling he gently ran his thumb over her cheek. Bella kept her eyes close relishing in the feel of Jake's hand against her skin. It's been too long since she had any privacy with him and the little moments like this that they could steal left her heart racing. He took a deep breath waiting for her eyes to flutter open. He watched carefully and when she gently pressed her head into his hand she opened her eyes.

_Bella was running ahead of Jake. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked back to him and bit her bottom lip giving him her shy smile that melted his heart. _

_The scene changed quickly._

"_It's because you're my Bells." Jake told Bella as they walked down the beach._

"_But you never asked me out Jake." She told him and let go of his hand crossing her arms over her chest. She looked out at the water and Jake rested his hands around her waist. "I'm not going to wait forever for you to ask me out. I'm going out with him tomorrow night."_

_Again the scene changed quickly._

_Jake stood in his garage watching Bella walk in slowly. She was dressed in her new dress just for tonight. He watched as her dress curved and flowed with each step she took. When she reached him he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly causing her to blush._

"_You look beautiful Bells." He whispered pulling her flush to his body._

"_Thanks Jake, you look handsome." She said into his chest. Jake wrapped his arm around her and started to move slowly to the music he had started earlier._

_The scene changed again._

_Bella was lying under Jake, her hair wild, lips swollen and face flushed. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. Jake gently ran his hand through her hair cupping her face and kissed her lightly._

"_I love you so much Bells." He whispered against her skin._

_The scene changed once more._

_Bella stood in an unfamiliar room. She was dressed in a white dress and watched Jake walk into the room. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt watching Bella as her breathing increased. He smirked as she reached out and laid her hands on his chest. _

"_I love you Mrs. Black" Jake told her while he softly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear._

"Jake" Bella whispered. Jake had to blink a few times to regain his bearings. He watched as Bella stared at him concerned. He couldn't help but smile as he realized everything changed. He felt his heart beat stronger with Bella in his arms. He knew his love for her was never ending and now, she was his imprint.

"Hey Bells." Jake said smiling like he won the lottery.

"What just happened?" Bella was still confused and Jake looked back into the living room. His dad turned his head away but had a knowing grin on his face. Jake shook his head and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Come on, let's go to the garage and talk." Jake started pulling Bella out of the house. She giggled lightly and waved to her dad and Billy while the older men laughed to themselves.

~HS~

Sam and Leah stood in the tree line behind the Blacks' house. Sam had his arms wrapped around Leah's waist. Sam told Leah that Jake was going to find out if he imprinted on Bella today. She insisted they sneak over to find out. He didn't want to interrupt Jake but he was also curious and it gave him some alone time with his imprint.

"Hey" Sam whispered into Leah's ear. "I think he did." Sam had heard the silence between Jake and Bella and assumed Jake had found his imprint. Leah smiled and clapped her hands together. She wanted Bella to be Jake's imprint just about as much as Jake did. It meant she had another girl to confide in and for it to be her best friend was just the cherry on top. Sam smiled watching how happy Leah was. "They're coming out." Sam grabbed her hand and pointed to the back yard.

Jake was escorting Bella outside as she was smiling over how happy she was. Sure Jake always made her happy but seeing him so excited was contagious.

"Jake, what's going on?" Bella asked laughing. Jake turned back to her and picked her up kissing her breathless.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know." He laughed out.

"Did you imprint on her?" Jake heard Embry ask. Jake turned around quickly thinking Embry was behind him. "I'm in the woods dude." Jake laughed and put Bella down.

"Hey honey, head into the garage and I'll meet you there." Jake told Bella as she smiled up to him. "I'm just going to grab some sodas from inside." Bella nodded and headed off to the garage. Jake waited until she was in the garage before turning back to the woods. Embry and Quil were walking out pushing each other and looking guilty. Jake rolled his eyes and walked up to them.

"So, what's the news?" Quil asked and Jake beamed. Quil and Embry looked at each and nodded. "He did."

"That's great Jake." Sam said from behind Jake. Jake turned around to see Sam and Leah walking towards him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked quietly and quickly looked back to the garage making sure Bella didn't hear them.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just wanted to know if you imprinted on her." Leah offered and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Jake looked between Leah and the garage. "But I have to get back to her."

"Alright, stop by tomorrow and we can discuss it further." Sam told him and gave a nod to everyone to let them know to go home. Jake waited for them to leave the yard before going back to the garage. His breath faltered as he opened the door.

Bella laid on the hood of Jake's car in just her bra and panties. She had taken off her shirt and pants waiting for Jake to come back in. She missed him, she missed his hands and lips on her, she missed him holding her. She was going to make sure their short time alone would be memorable.

"Bells?" Jake asked swallowing hard. His eyes raked over Bella's near naked body. Bella blushed losing her confidence in trying to seduce Jake. She sat up slightly and wrapped her arms across her chest looking down to the ground.

"I'm sorry…I just…never mind." Bella whispered feeling embarrassed for acting like this. She was sliding off the car when she felt Jake's body stop her. His hands rested on the sides of her hips and she glanced up to him.

"Don't be embarrassed baby." Jake leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you" His hand slowly caressed her side while he placed soft kisses up her neck and jaw. "And I love walking into my garage seeing you like this." He had managed to unclasp her bra and gently slid it over her arms and off.

Bella's heart rate had sped up with Jake's confession of his love for her. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him while his hands roamed her body taking in everything that was Bella. Jake was soft, gentle and caring. He held her close as he brought her to her orgasm time after time. He knew that this wasn't the end of them but just a start of the next chapter of their love story.

~HS~

Renee sat in the hotel room with her bible spread across her lap. Her first plan had failed. She knew it would. A person wouldn't be able to be saved in the manner of minutes. She was thankful that man had jumped in after Bella. Even if Bella had been freed from this life, her spirit was still impure and the Lord doesn't take the impure ones. She was going to have to revise their plans while they were in Washington.

The hotel door opened to reveal her savior, Joshua. He helped her escape the institution and is helping her save her daughter. He knows how dangerous an impure soul can be in the afterlife and he listened when she explained the cold man with red eyes to him. He never thought she was crazy. He knew stories of vampires and how they prey on innocent people to lead their dead life.

"I have some more news Renee." Joshua said sitting on the bed next to Renee. Renee closed her bible to listen. "It seems the stories from my tribe are right."

"You mean the wolves?" Renee had whispered fearing someone would hear them. Joshua nodded his head. He had just seen his own son phase as if it was nothing. He didn't understand how his own flesh and blood could be so accepting of the life of a half monster. It wasn't safe for anyone in La Push with those giant wolves. They were beasts, monsters of devil sent to do his dirty work.

"Yes, my son is one of them as well." Joshua shook his head and looked back to Renee. "I know I have done him wrong in the past, maybe this is my chance to make it better." Renee's eyes grew wide in recognition and she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Do you want to try and save him as well?" She asked concerned for the man in front of her.

"Please, he is my son. I can't live knowing the fact he is one of the devil's creations." He admitted and Renee nodded. She leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"We need to revise our plans and keep an out for not only the wolves but the vampires as well."

"I know" Joshua admitted feeling the weight fall off his shoulders. By the end of this both of their children would be safe from the cold ones. It was a hard fact, but he knew their children were safer being dead than to live in this world where the devil's grip was always in reach.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading. I'm having fun writing the story so I hope you are enjoying it as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Jake woke up early the next morning. Bella was sleeping soundly laid out on his chest. He pulled her small body closer to his. He wanted to lie in bed all day with her on his side but he heard his dad in the kitchen and he needed to talk to him, plus Sam wanted to talk to him. It was going to be another long day without his Bells. He carefully moved out from under Bella's grip and pulled some hair away from her face. Jake gently leaned down and kissed her forehead and chuckled silently when he heard her sigh in her sleep.

Jake was right, Billy was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee when Jake walked in. Billy looked up and gave Jake a slight nod of acknowledgment and went back to his newspaper. He knew Jake would talk to him but Billy couldn't help feel the excitement rolling off of Jake. Once Jake poured a bowl of cereal and sat down across from Billy he looked up and smiled.

"Are you going to make an old man wait?" Billy asked with laughter thick in his voice. Jake put down his spoon and stretched his arms behind his head.

"Is Charlie here still?" Jake asked casually. Billy shook his head waiting to hear the words. Jake couldn't help but laugh at how eager Billy was. He decided to give in to the old man. "Yeah dad, I did imprint on her." Billy wheeled himself around the table and threw his arms around Jake.

"Jake, you have no idea how happy I am for you." Billy said pulling away from Jake. "I prayed constantly that you would."

"Thanks dad." Jake replied back.

"Have you talked to her? How did she take it?" Billy started asking questions but Jake had to cut him off.

"Dad, she doesn't know about it. We just talked last night. We haven't had much of a chance together lately."

"Ok, so when are you going to talk to her? I can help you out if needed."

"That's ok dad. I have to talk to Sam today." Jake went back to his breakfast as his dad watched him. Jake told him about imprinting as Billy sat listening to every word. They both felt better talking to each other. The world seemed much simpler when they could have alone time to talk about life. Jake finished his breakfast and cleaned up pouring Billy another cup of coffee.

"I'm off to Sam's house." Jake looked down the hallway where Bella was still sleeping. "I was hoping Bella would be up by now." Billy looked up to Jake with a small smile.

"She hasn't been sleeping very well. She'll be up soon." He looked back to his newspaper. "Don't worry son, I'll let her know you had to leave. Go talk to Sam about your imprint." Billy couldn't help his grin as he said it. Jake looked back to him and shook his head.

"Alright dad, I'll see you later." Jake walked down the hallway and peeked in on Bella still curled up asleep on his bed. He knew she was feeling the anxiety of having Renee after her again. He hoped she would be able to handle him turning into a wolf and their imprint. He loved her and she loved him. It should be simple as that.

Jake left his small house with his dad and girl safely inside. Today, he would find out when they can tell Bella about them being wolves. As he approached Sam's house he could hear Sam talking to someone inside. As he got closer he realized it was Leah. She must've spent the night. It was amazing how this wolf gene had taken some things from them, but left them with the most important parts. His family, his friends and his girl. Jake knocked on the door and heard Sam call for him to come in. When Jake walked in Sam was kissing Leah in the living room. Leah looked over and giggled.

"Hey Jake, I was just leaving." Leah laughed and playfully struggled out of Sam's hold. "Sam, I have to go to work." He laughed and kissed her once more before letting her go. As she walked up to Jake she gave him a quick hug. "Let me know when you are going to tell Bella. I can't wait."

"Ok Leah" Jake hugged her back. "Have fun at work." He called out as she left the house. Sam watched her walk down the road and turned back to Jake.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Sam started out as they sat down at the table.

~HS~

Bella woke up and stretched out. Jake wasn't in bed with her and she sighed out. It was nice to lay with Jake all night after the past few days she had. She got up and walked out to the living room hoping to see Jake but only Billy was in the living room. He looked up as she walked in and gave her a small smile. She continued into the kitchen and realized Jake wasn't home at all. She poured a mug of coffee and joined Billy in the living room.

"Jake said good morning and he is sorry but he had some things to do with Sam today." Billy told her and she nodded. Bella spent the afternoon going over the past few days. She was concerned about Renee. The fact that she had been in her dad's house and her room had scared her more than she realized. How could she have lost her mind so quickly? Bella had memories of Renee being happy and playful. But the biggest memory was the night Renee lost her mind. Everything was great until that night. They even went shopping that day.

Bella remembered walking down the seaside walkway with Renee. Bella was laughing with her mom as Renee told her a story. Renee bought her all kinds of new clothes that day. They were looking for a place to eat now. There was a man standing next to the entrance of the restaurant Renee wanted to go to. He was pale, with dirty blonde hair. Bella could see his smile as he watched her. She shivered as she remembered that smile. It was slow and almost evil looking.

"Holy shit" Bella yelled out and sat up. Billy looked over to her concerned. It was the drawing Renee had left in her room. That was when Renee had gone crazy. That day, after seeing the man and the way he looked at her. Bella ran to Jake's room for her phone. Billy was right behind her.

"Bella, what's going on?" Billy demanded as Bella dialed her dad's phone. She was hoping her dad had the drawing. She wanted to be sure. It was that man who haunted her all those years earlier.

It was the man with red eyes.

"Dad, do you have Renee's drawing yet?" Bella asked as soon as Charlie answered.

"Yeah, it's here in my office. What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I remember that drawing. Well, that day it shows." Bella answered and started pacing around the small room. Billy stayed by the door watching her and debating whether to call Jake or not. "That man, he was standing by the restaurant. He was watching me. Renee saw him and panicked. She freaked out that night."

"Bella, you have to calm down. I don't know what you are trying to tell me."

"She saw him and she waited for a little bit. It was almost like she knew him. Then she told me we had to leave. That it wasn't safe there. That she had to protect me." Bella continued to ramble on as she remembered that day she tried to forget. Billy and Charlie waited not knowing how to help her right now. "Dad, it's the man with the red eyes." Billy's eyes almost popped out of his head as she confessed. Billy could almost hear Charlie's vein explode. Bella hadn't talked about the man with red eyes in years.

"Bella, I'm sure you're just exhausted from the past couple of days. Give the phone to Billy or Jake and lay down for a little bit." Charlie tried to reason with her. Bella felt her anger flair. He didn't believe her. Why would he? He never did believe her before when the man was actually haunting her. All those years it was supposed to have been just a figment of her imagination, it wasn't. Renee had seen him as well.

"No dad. I'm not exhausted. Renee had seen the same man before she went crazy." Bella yelled and dropped the phone. She was going to go crazy like Renee. It was genetic. Billy wheeled over and grabbed the phone.

"Bella, Bella what's going on?" Charlie was yelling into the phone as he grabbed his keys and took off out of his office.

"Charlie, its Billy. I don't know what happened. She's lying on the floor curled up."

"I'm on my way." Charlie yelled as he hung up the phone. Billy wheeled over to Bella to try and comfort her when he heard the front door fly open.

"Bella! Dad! Where are you?" Jake yelled running through the house. He felt a pain in his chest and he and Sam took off towards the Black house.

"Jake, in your room." Billy yelled and both Jake and Sam were in the room in an instant. Jake ran over to Bella and pulled her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Sam asked Billy. Billy replayed the moments leading up to Bella falling apart for Sam and Jake. The three of them waited quietly while Bella cried. She didn't want to be crazy like Renee. Bella loved her life. She loved her family. She didn't want to hurt any of them.

Charlie pulled up to the Blacks' house and ran into Jake's room where everyone was still waiting. He sat down next to Bella and Jake running his hand through her hair.

"Bells" He whispered and she looked over to him. "What's wrong?" Bella quietly sniffed and wiped her face.

"I'm crazy like she is." She cried out. Jake pulled her to his chest a little tighter and continued to rock her. Charlie took a minute to compose himself for his daughter. He wanted to make sure she understood and he didn't want his anger for Renee to come through.

"Honey, you're not crazy." Charlie started to say. "Renee has had issues all along. You don't have to worry about being like her. You're your own person. Smart, caring, charming, full of life. You're nothing like her. Please, believe me when I tell you this." Bella nodded even though she wasn't sure about the words he spoke.

"Dad, that man I saw that haunted me years ago. He looked just like that picture Renee had left." Bella sniffed and looked back to Jake. "I thought I was the only who could see him. But Renee had seen him to. It's like she knew I had seen him. Is that why she drew him?"

"Bella, you went through a lot at that time. Your mind probably just came up with something and that man was the last one you saw before Renee tried to hurt you. The mind can do weird things to try and cope with stress." Charlie explained and Bella started to feel better.

"Ok dad" Bella agreed even with her mind racing. She already was burden and didn't want to scare those who loved her even more than they were. Charlie, Billy and Sam left the room while Jake laid with Bella in his bed. He didn't say anything and Bella was grateful. She didn't want anyone to comfort her with words. She just wanted Jake here with her.

~HS~

La Push was quiet. The wolves patrolled, content with keeping their small reservation safe from the cold ones. None of them had seen any since that night when Seth had phased. It was encouraging to the young pack. They were able to patrol and work on their fighting skills. All the wolves were attentive, none of them wanted to be untrained when the cold ones decided to make a move.

Leah and Sue Clearwater were busy cooking for the first official pack bonfire. It would be the first time the pack was together to hear the stories told by Billy and Old Quil. It was also going to be the night Bella found out the stories was real. Leah hoped Bella would take the news good. She was worried with the amount of stress Bella had been under. Bella wasn't taking 'protective house arrest' very well. Bella always loved her freedom and now that she wasn't able to leave the Blacks' house without someone and she was getting cabin fever. Leah figured the only reason Bella hadn't freaked out by now was because of Jake.

Bella was closing at the store with Quil and then they were going to the bonfire. Quil had offered to walk with Bella and she gladly accepted it. She didn't want to walk alone knowing there was no sign of Renee anywhere. The two of them had grabbed their belongings and started the short walk down to the beach. Quil told Bella tonight was a special bonfire but wouldn't tell her why. After a while she gave up trying to figure out why. She didn't really care, she was just happy to be out of the house for a little while.

When they got to the beach Bella saw Paul talking with Sam and she excused herself from Quil walking over to Paul.

"Hi, Paul" Bella said unsure of herself. Paul looked over to Bella and smiled confused as to why she was by him. Bella nervously twirled the plate of cookies in her hands she brought. It was something small she was able to give to him for saving her life. "I just wanted to say thank you for the other day, when you saved my life." She looked up to him and smiled handing him the plate of cookies.

Paul looked shocked at her. No one had thanked him like everyone had after he jumped in after Bella. He hesitantly took the cookies and Bella let out a breath of air. "It's not much, but I didn't have much time. I heard you were going to be here and I wanted to bring you something. If you don't like chocolate chip that's fine, I can bake something else for you. Or if there was something else you wanted." Bella rambled feeling nervous around him. She didn't know him and he had saved her life without asking for acknowledgment.

"Thanks Bella. I love chocolate chip cookies." Paul interrupted her and opened the plate of cookies taking one right away. He couldn't help but laugh at how nervous she was. He didn't need to be thanked or acknowledged. It was the right thing to do. Even with a crappy life he had morals that he lived by.

"Hey Bells" Jake whispered in her ear as he came up behind her. Bella smiled and turned around to face him. She kissed him gently and turned back to Paul.

"I really am thankful for you saving me that day. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Bella told Paul and wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him. Paul froze before smiling and wrapping an arm around her.

"Anytime Bella" He told her as she back away and grabbed Jake's hand to go towards the fire. Paul watched them walk away smacking away Sam's hand as he tried to grab a cookie. "These are my hero cookies, get your own." Paul laughed as Sam looked offended.

"It's good to have family." Sam told him with a pat on the shoulder before they walked back to the fire.

The elders all sat at the head of the bonfire with the pack gathered around. Leah sat next to Sam while Bella sat wrapped in Jake's arms. Everyone was quiet, listening to the stories about how they became Spirit warriors. They had all heard the stories before but listening to them knowing they were true was breathtaking. Old Quil had finished telling them the story of them protecting the tribe when he turned to Bella. She was wide eyed listening to every word. She was left with goose bumps every time she heard them.

"What do you think Bella?" Billy asked and she turned her attention to him.

"The stories were breath taking as always Billy." She replied and squeezed Jake's hand.

"I'm glad you enjoy them Bella." Billy continued and nodded to Jake. "Tonight is a special bonfire, it's the first time the pack is together as one to hear the stories." Billy paused looking back to Bella who watched him confused. "It's also because tonight you will know the truth." Jake ran his hand comforting down Bella's back hearing her heart rate pick up. "The stories about certain men in the tribe turning into wolves are true." Bella froze. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She probably fell asleep and this is just a dream.

"Bells" Jake whispered grabbing her hand. "Do you understand?" Bella turned to look at Jake, not realizing she smacked him until she felt the pain in her hand. She stood up trying to cradle her injured hand.

"How dare you Jake?" She yelled out before running away. He was laughing at her. He knew she thought she was going crazy and he was trying to play a trick on her.

"Bells stop!" Jake yelled going after her. He had frozen when she had slapped him. That was the one thing he didn't plan on.

"No Jake, go away. This isn't funny." Bella yelled back as she continued to walk away from him. Quil and Embry looked at each and nodded before heading into the woods. They knew Bella wasn't going to believe any of this without seeing it. She was always the one looking for proof before she believed anything.

"It's not supposed to be funny Bells." Jake pleaded.

"So, you think you get together with all your friends and get your dad to tell me the stories are true is just fun? Are you trying to get me locked away? Seriously, I just got done telling you how worried I am about going crazy and then you come up with this?" Jake grabbed her hand and spun her around to look at him.

"Bells, this isn't a joke. The stories are true. I am part of the pack. We turn into wolves to protect the tribe from cold ones." Jake heard Quil and Embry in the woods phase and he looked back to Bella. "So are Quil and Embry." He grabbed Bella and forced her to look at the woods where Embry and Quil walked out in wolf form.

Bella jumped back into Jake's chest, his arms tightened around her waist as she watched the two large wolves walk towards her. The rest of the pack with Leah walked over to Bella waiting for her to talk. Bella couldn't do anything but stare at the wolves. As if rehearsed Embry and Quil phased back to human and slipped their shorts back on. Bella had her hands up to her mouth and started to shake her head.

"This isn't right." Bella whispered out as she started to cry. Leah ran over and forced Bella to look at her.

"Bella, I know you're afraid of being like Renee. But believe me, this is the truth. You just saw Embry and Quil turn from wolf back to human." Bella stared blankly at Leah. "We've been best friends for years. I would never do anything that would hurt you. But you have to believe me about the wolves." Bella nodded.

"I believe you." Bella nodded. For some reason she did believe Leah. Maybe it was seeing Embry and Quil phase to human from those wolves or maybe she always believed the stories to be real. Bella turned around to face Jake. "I'm sorry for slapping you." Jake smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine. How's your hand?" Jake asked gently grabbing her hand looking it over.

"It's fine." Bella rested her head against his chest.

"Let's go back to the fire. I'm sure you have questions about this." Sam said and Jake walked with Bella back to the fire and the elders. Once seated again the pack answered questions from everyone. While the elders knew the legends they didn't know anything past that and pack was able to answer their questions.

"What does imprinting actually feel like?" Old Quil had asked and Bella turned back to Jake.

"What's imprinting?" Bella asked and Jake smiled kissing her softly and asked Old Quil to tell the legend of imprinting. Bella listened to Old Quil tell them how the wolf finds their soul mate, their imprint by looking into their eyes. Her heart started to speed up again when she heard how it was unbreakable and powerful. She could feel her eyes start to well with tears until Jake gently comforted her in his lap.

"It's ok Bells" Jake whispered against her hair. Bella shook her head.

"How can it be ok Jake? I'm going to lose you to someone better." Bella confessed and Jake smiled.

"You'll never lose me honey because there is no one better than you."

"But what about…" Bella paused and rolled her eyes. "Did you…on me?" She asked and Jake nodded. She started laughing and playfully slapped his chest. "You jerk, why didn't you tell me." The pack laughed around them while Jake leaned forward to kiss her.

"That's what tonight was about, to tell you about the legends and the imprint."

"So I get you forever." Bella smiled as she kissed him again.

"I always told you that I'd love you forever." Jake confessed resting his head against hers.

"Ok, enough of the love fest guys." Quil yelled out and the couple broke apart.

The elders left early so the pack could enjoy their time together. The pack didn't realize that the time they had together helped solidify them as a pack and improve their skills. If their minds were sharp, their fighting improved and knowing their pack and imprints were safe and happy helped clear their minds. The rest of the night the pack danced, talked and laughed with each other. By the end of the night Jake was carrying a sleeping Bella back to his house with Quil and Embry following them back to back sure they were safe.


	11. Chapter 10

"She hasn't left that rez in days. How long can she possibly stay there?" Rosalie asked, annoyed that they still had to be in Forks and they didn't have Edward's mate.

"It looks like her dad is keeping her there to protect her from her mother." Edward told her as they were perched outside of the Swan's house.

"So let's just kill the crazy bitch and we can get your mate. This place sucks and I'm getting bored." Rosalie whined.

"That's actually a good idea Edward." Emmett agreed with his mate. Edward turned back to them angrily.

"If it was actually that easy don't you think we would've done it already?" Edward snapped back harshly. "Her crazy mother and partner are on the rez and haven't left in days either."

"It's like they know not to." Victoria whispered to herself and Edward turned towards her. He was trying to keep distance from her but she had wanted to be a part of the mission again and he needed her skills to do it. Victoria looked up to him like she was figuring something out. "Either they are not leaving because they know she is there or they know about us. And we've heard your mate's father already knows that her mother is after her. So he's looking for her. She should be hiding somewhere other than the rez but she isn't."

Edward thought about it for a minute. He was fairly certain that his mate's mother knew about him being a vampire. That first day when he saw his mate was pretty much proof. Isabella's mother looked at him that day with shock and realization written on her face and she went home that night and hurt his mate. He should've killed her mother when she was locked up, but he didn't and regretted it every day. Now his mate's mother was on the rez so close to his mate where she could hurt her and he couldn't save her and turn her on the rez.

"What if we use her father instead?" Jasper offered. Edward thought it over as he listened to Jasper's plan. Jasper was a soldier in the Civil War and the vampire wars. Edward knew he could trust Jasper's intuition when it came to this. "It'll have to be when he is alone." Jasper said and turned to Victoria. "Do you still have that feeling around the house?" Victoria nodded and looked back to the Swan's house.

"It's like the same magic is in the house but not as strong as the rez." She replied to them.

"Then we use your new toy when he wakes up." Edward decided. They would only have to wait until tomorrow before the new guy woke up. He figured one night of him adapting to the situation and he would be useful to him.

"Why does it have to be my new toy? Why can't you change someone else and I keep this one? I've already lost James." Victoria tried to plead.

"You're not attached to this one yet. He will be easily disposable if something happens." Edward snapped back. "End of discussion. We'll come back in a few days to get her father with your new toy."

"Finally!" Rosalie exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Let's get out of here. I'm hungry." She turned around and ran off with her mate on her heels. The rest of the coven left except Edward. He wanted to stay close to his mate just a little longer before he joined them for a hunt.

Edward ventured closer to the empty house and sat in a tree just outside of his mate's bedroom. He took a deep breath. It was faint but he could smell her.

"It'll have to do for now." He replied before running off to catch up with the others.

~HS~

Bella was handling house arrest with high spirits. She knew her dad was worried about her and she was worried about where Renee was and what she had planned. Bella still hadn't figured out why Renee had drawn that picture for her and it haunted her mind. She knew she was safe on the rez not just because she was around people more but because she knew there was always a wolf nearby.

The realization that the wolves from the stories are actually true was hard to comprehend at first but she learned there were still the same guys she grew up with just furry at some times. Plus she gained new friends in Sam, Paul and Jared. They quickly became over protective older brothers. And she loved them but if she had to choose she would pick Paul as her favorite because she owed him her life. Literally.

Bella was finishing up laundry before she had to start dinner. Tonight it was just going to be Jake and her. Ever since she found out about the wolves the house was usually full of wolves especially around dinner time. But Jake had put his foot down saying he wanted some time alone with her for a change.

She laughed to herself with how excited Jake has been about starting their life together. It was how she knew it was the right choice. His enthusiasm is always contagious. Jake had to change his plan slightly and they were going to hold off until Renee was found and arrested. Bella finished putting the clothes away for the guys and hung Charlie's uniforms up in the closet in the girls' room. He was staying over at the Blacks' house with them on most days. The only days he stayed at their house was when he worked the night shift.

"Bella, I'm heading over to the Clearwaters'." Billy called from the living room. Bella came out to meet him.

"Alright Billy, I'll see you later." She reached down and gave him a hug quickly. The three men were going out fishing for the night.

"Lock the door when I leave and keep your phone on you." Billy preached and Bella had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Yes father." She joked as he laughed on his way out the door. Once Billy was gone she went to the kitchen to get everything she needed for dinner ready. She was going to cook extra for the guys. She wanted to make sure they all ate decently and decided to make a few extra casseroles that they just had to heat up at Sam's house.

Bella looked through the cabinets and saw she was low on potatoes. She would need at least another bag to make enough for all the guys. Glancing at the clock she hoped she could make it to the store before they closed. With a quick look through the cabinets she made a mental list of everything else she needed and ran out to her truck. She called Jake and left him a message to let him know where she was and drove down the road.

As Bella pulled up to the store she didn't see any lights on and there was a sign on the door. She walked up and laughed seeing Quil's handwriting.

Closed, cuz I'm sick. Sorry.

Bella laughed out loud seeing Quil's sign. She knew he wasn't sick and was a little pissed that he closed down instead of calling her to cover for him. She grabbed her phone and drove down the road to head to the store in Forks. She drove down the road and left a message for Quil chewing him out for closing the store. She thought about pulling over to see which wolf was close to her and let them know she was leaving the rez but she figured she was just running to the store which wouldn't take long.

~HS~

Seth was driving his mom back to the rez. They had run up to Port Angeles to pick up some supplies for the porch she wanted to renovate. He was driving faster than normal because he needed to get his mom back to the rez. Sam had called him and told him to get back to the rez right away. The pack had picked up the scents of some leeches and they needed everyone to track them down. Last he heard the scent was concentrated around the Swan house. Seth was trying to remain calm as he drove down the roads in Forks. His main goal right now was to get his mom to the rez.

"Hey, isn't that Bella's truck?" Sue asked and pointed towards the grocery store parking lot. Seth shook out his head to gain focus and looked to the parking lot.

"Fuck!" Seth yelled out seeing Bella's truck in the parking lot. He slammed on the breaks and pulled quickly into the parking lot. Bella was standing against the side of a car with a man standing in front of her. Seth's mind went into overdrive and he grabbed his cell phone throwing it to Sue. "Call anyone from the pack to get them here. Call their parents, call dad, call anyone. I need help. And lock the doors!" He told her and jumped from the car as he recognized the scent swirling around him. Vampires.

~HS~

Edward had changed their plan when he saw his mate leave the rez. He carefully followed her into Forks and watched as she made her way through the store.

"I need a little time. Keep the wolves distracted." He told his coven. Silently the vampires made their way to the rez bouncing around the line taunting the wolves. Rosalie and Emmett ran towards the Swan house and successfully pulled away two of the wolves. Edward saw his mate come out of the store with her cart full and he followed her to her truck. With the groceries put away Edward walked behind Bella.

"Hello" Edward practically whispered to Bella who jumped from the suddenness of Edward's appearance. She turned around holding a hand to her racing heart. Edward listened to beating of her heart as it increased in fear. He slowly smiled to her as she looked at him.

"Um, hello" Bella whispered out as realization of who the man standing in front of her was. Edward slowly reached a hand up to her hair to feel her soft locks.

"I've waited a long time to see you again." Edward spoke to her as if she was aware of who he was.

"I need to leave. My family is waiting for me." Bella told him feeling his body close to her. She didn't want him near her. She watched as his eyes slowly changed to a darker red without him breaking her smile.

"Don't worry dear. You're new family is…well…distracting those wolves you call family."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bella was visible shaking by now and Edward could feel the venom rising in his mouth with his mate so close and so obviously afraid. Edward looked Bella in the eyes hypnotizing her. He only had a limited time and needed to get her out of here.

"Don't worry dear. I'll get you home safe and sound." Edward purred to Bella as she slowly nodded her head.

"Ok" Bella replied robotically. The sound of tires squealing into the parking lot caused Edward to look away from Bella. Bella stayed facing Edward unaware of her surroundings.

* * *

Hey everyone, here's another chapter where it seems Bella can't stay out of trouble. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone reading!


	12. Chapter 11

"Bella!" Seth yelled jumping from his truck and running towards her. Bella didn't move, still staring off towards Edward.

"Get out of here dog." Edward hissed as he grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away from her truck.

"Leave her alone." Seth yelled as he tried to circle around Edward. "Come on Bella I'll take you home." Edward quickly turned to Bella and gripped her chin forcefully making her look into his eyes.

"You want to leave with me. You want to leave the reservation. You don't want anything to do with your family anymore." Edward stated to her as she nodded her head.

"I want to leave with you. I want to leave the reservation. I don't want anything to do with my family." Bella replied and Seth started to panic. He had no idea vampires could hypnotize like that.

"Bella, it's not you saying that. Remember your family, Jake, Leah, Charlie. Come on Bella." Seth kept trying to get through to Bella.

"It's not going to work." Edward told him as he looked back to Seth. "She wants to come with me. She wants to be my mate." Edward started to smile and looked to the trees. Seth quickly looked over hoping for backup but was shocked to see another vampire instead. He looked back to Bella.

"She's not your mate. She is human." Seth tried a different approach to get Bella back.

"Don't even try it. I can read into your little mind and whatever you try isn't going to work." Edward goaded as Seth heard a window break and his mother scream. He turned quickly and saw another vampire had Sue held with her neck exposed. "What's it going to be dog? Save your mother or the girl?" Edward laughed out as Seth looked between the two women. How was he supposed to choose?

"More of them are coming. I can hear them." The vampire who had Sue said. Seth looked back to Bella who still had the blank look on her face. Edward was distracted with the thoughts of the pack getting closer.

"What's going on out here?" A man yelled out as Seth made his move to grab Bella and ran back to his mother. The vampire released Sue when the man yelled and Seth was able to grab her throwing her back into the truck with Bella. Edward and Jasper ran back to their car.

"Nothing, just a little disagreement." Jasper told the man in the parking lot.

"Wipe his memory." Edward told Jasper as he watched Seth pull out of the parking lot with his mate. She was able to get away from him once again. He was so close. He was stupid to not just pull her into his car. He didn't want to cause a scene but he would next time. He knew what he had to do.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me?" Sue was yelling as she shook Bella trying to get her to focus. "What the hell? It's like she's in a coma." Seth was shaking trying to control his phase as he sped down the road to the rez.

"Too close. Could've lost you both. Not right. Back to rez." Seth kept muttering and Sue looked over to him.

"Seth, pull over!" She yelled seeing how close to phasing he was.

"No, I need to get you two to safety. Damn leeches." Seth said through gritted teeth. Sue looked out the window and saw Sam's wolf running along the road.

"Seth! Sam is out there. Pull over! He'll drive us back to the rez. You need to phase please." She begged as Seth rolled his tense neck and shoulders. "Please, you don't want to hurt us." She whispered out and Seth looked out the window seeing Sam. Finally he pulled over to the side of the road. Before he could completely stop Sam was standing at the driver's side and Seth was running to the woods. Sam jumped in the truck and started speeding back to the rez, keeping an eye on Bella and Sue.

Sue was trying to get a response out of Bella as she stared straight ahead with a blank stare. Sue was starting to cry as she watched Bella's blank stare.

"Sam, they can hypnotize people." Sue whispered and Sam looked over to her.

"You're bleeding" Sam whispered gesturing to Sue's arm.

"He broke the window and pulled me out of the truck. I'll be ok." Sue told him as Sam tightened his grip on the steering wheel. This was the definition of a cluster fuck. He pulled out his phone and called Billy.

"Sam, what's going?" Billy answered right away.

"You need to get Charlie on the rez and away from the house. We are coming and Sue is bleeding and Bella. Fuck, I don't what's wrong with her." Sam practically yelled into the phone.

"On it" Billy replied without question and called Charlie.

"Hey, I'm on my way to Harry's now." Charlie told him as he answered his phone.

"I know, but you should meet us at the cabin instead." Billy told him trying to keep his voice even and calm. "Harry and I have some tribal business to take care of and then we'll meet you there."

"Um, ok. Everything ok?" Charlie asked hearing a slight panic in Billy's voice.

"Yeah, just a small matter of tribal business. We'll meet you there." Billy replied and Charlie agreed hanging up the phone turning down the road towards the cabin on the other end of the rez.

Sam saw the line of the rez and looked out the window to see Jared and Quil running along the side of the truck. He was about to breathe out in relief when Bella sucked in a deep breath and started to panic.

"What the hell?" Bella yelled and gripped the seat tightly.

"Bella, are you ok?" Sue asked wrapping her arms around her.

"What happened? Oh god, Renee found me didn't she?" Bella panicked and started to cry.

"No honey, it wasn't Renee." Sue cried with her. "We're almost back to the house. We'll explain then."

"Sue, you're bleeding." Bella yelled out. "What the hell happened?"

"Bella, just stop. We're almost there and we'll get it out all at once." Sam tried to comfort her as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was scared. Someone attacked her and hurt Sue. It was bad enough that Sam was driving them home and there were at least two wolves outside of the truck. She shivered and Sue wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

~HS~

Sam stopped the truck in the Clearwaters' driveway and Jared and Quil came running out of the woods as Sue and Bella got out of the truck. Harry and Leah ran out of the house with Billy wheeling behind them. Harry grabbed Sue and hugged her tightly as Sam tried to get them inside the house. Quil was at Bella's side with his arm protectively over her shoulder. Harry had Sue sit down at the table while Leah grabbed the first aid kit. Leah and Bella started to fuss over Sue cleaning up her arm and side of her face where the glass cut her from the truck.

"Bella, what the hell were doing off the rez?" Quil yelled out after the quietness got to him. Sam grabbed his arm and he looked back to him. "What? She was off the rez without one of us and she got attacked along with Sue." He turned back to Bella with anger in his eyes. "Well?"

"I had to go to the store since you closed down early." Bella replied back as she continued to help Leah.

"Bella, honey, sit down." Harry said, carefully trying to pull Bella away.

"No! I don't want to sit down." Bella yelled back and went back to cleaning Sue's cuts. "What if there is glass in there yet? Should we take you to the hospital to get checked out?" Sue looked over to Bella who had tears coming down her cheeks and grabbed her hands.

"Bella, sit down for a minute." Bella looked up to Sue and nodded. "I'll be ok; you girls did a good job cleaning up the cuts." She turned to Leah who was trying to hide her tears. "You too, Leah" Leah glanced up and sat down next to Bella.

"I'm sorry Sue" Bella whispered as Leah grabbed her hand. "So, so sorry!" She cried out as she laid her head on the table. Leah gently ran her hand along her back as she cried with Bella. Leah looked up to Sam who was deep in thought about what actually happened. He wasn't there, he didn't know what happened.

~HS~

Seth phased back just outside of his house and ran in to it. He saw Bella crying at the table with Leah, his mother was holding back her tears and looked up to him. He needed to talk to Sam first and he looked over to him with a nod towards the living room.

"They chased the leeches after they deserted their car. Almost all the way to Canada, Paul was able to get a piece of one of them but they kept going." Seth informed his Alpha and Sam nodded.

"What happened at the store?" Sam asked and Seth retold what he saw. The vampire that hypnotized Bella, how the other vampire grabbed Sue, how the one with Bella kept saying she was his mate. Sam tried to process everything without showing his fear. It was official. They knew who the vampires were after and shit was going to hit the fan.

"Tell them to come back. We need them back here." Sam said unemotional as he watched the girls in the kitchen yet. Seth nodded and went into the kitchen giving his mom a quick kiss to her cheek and gently hugged both Leah and Bella before he ran back out of the house.

"If it wasn't Renee what happened then?" Bella asked finally and Sam sucked in a breath.

"You know about the wolves and how we protect people from the cold ones. Vampires." Sam paused and looked to Bella who slightly nodded. "It was a vampire who attacked you." Bella's eyes widened in shock and her mouth slightly opened. The color had drained from her face as she tried to think back to the store. She remembered going to her truck with her groceries when someone stopped her. He was familiar but that was all she could remember.

"A vampire attacked me?" Bella whispered and visible shivered. Quil sat next to her and pulled her into his side. He could smell the stench of the leech on her and it made him sick but he needed to comfort her. His brother wasn't here right now and she was falling apart in front of him. "Why?" Bella whispered and Sam shook his head and looked over to Billy.

"He said you're his mate." Sam said calmly. In an instant Leah's hand gripped Bella's tighter, Quil pulled her deeper into his side and Jared had let out a small growl he couldn't control. Billy gripped the arms of his chair. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. It was bad enough Renee was crazy and out for Bella but to have a vampire out after her was unbelievable. How much could she take? "Remember when we said those vampires were close to the tribe and one of them was destroyed when they tried to cross?" Sam started to tell the elders in front of him. "They were talking about how they wanted someone on the rez." Sam shook his head and took a breath. "It seems he wants Bella."

~HS~

Jacob, Paul and Embry heard Seth tell them to come back to the rez. The adrenaline from the chase and fight was still running high through them. Paul could still taste the bitterness from the leech's arm he had snatched. It was increasing his fury and the other wolves were feeding off of him. By the time the wolves got back to La Push they were agitated and ready to finish the fight. Jake's mind was a mess, the others couldn't make out most of his thoughts but they knew it was centered on Bella. She was his girlfriend, his imprint, his life, his world and she had been in a vampire's embrace.

The wolves phased back behind the Clearwaters' home and Jake ran into the house seeing Bella at the table tucked into Quil's side. He was trying to comfort her but Jake saw red and let out a growl. Bella had jumped up and ran over to Jake when she heard his growl even with the protests of Sam. Bella's arm wrapped around Jake as she mentally chanted to herself that he was there and in her arms. Jake looked around the room with his arms securely around Bella. He was trying to push the wolf back and he needed help.

His imprint was in his arms.

_But she smelled of vampire._

His family was safe.

_But they were attacked by vampires._

"Jake" Bella whispered softly after she felt Jake's chest rumble with his growl. She looked up and saw his jaw set tight and his eyes closed. Jake pulled Bella closer to him causing her whimper quietly in pain. Her arms were still sore from where the vampire had held her earlier and Jake was squeezing her tighter than she could handle. Sam tried to move carefully across the kitchen to Bella.

"Jacob Black! Let go of her!" Billy had yelled from his chair across the kitchen. Jake buried his face into Bella's hair. He needed her scent to help calm him. Her touch was frightened and he didn't want her to be scared of him. He inhaled deeply but her scent was mixed with the vampires. With a low growl he pushed Bella away and ran out the back door.

"Follow him!" Sam ordered Paul and kneeled down next to Bella pulling her up to his arms.

"What happened, Sam?" She barely whispered still shaking from the day's events. Sam ran his hand gently down her back as she buried her face into his chest. He tried to console her but her sobbing increased as time went by. While gently holding Bella in his arms he ordered the rest of the wolves to either patrol or rest. They would have a meeting tomorrow to discuss their new plans. He assured Harry and Billy that they would be fine and they should get to Charlie before he came looking for them.

~HS~

The older men agreed and loaded into the truck to meet up with Charlie at the cabin. Charlie had the boat loaded up and ready to go by the time they showed up so they just had to transfer over to the boat. Harry and Billy were silent as they maneuvered across the lake. Charlie recognized the quietness but let them be. If it was tribal business he had no right to interfere with it and knew they would tell him if they could. An hour after they found the 'perfect' fishing spot as Charlie called it and Billy finally spoke up. He couldn't handle keeping something like this from one of his oldest friends. After all, it involved his daughter. If the positions were reversed he hoped Charlie would do the same.

"Charlie" Billy started and Charlie looked over to him. "Do you remember the legends from the bonfires?"

* * *

Yeah, Bella was saved and now Charlie is going to find out about the wolves. Thanks again to everyone for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

Bella stopped crying and looked up from Sam's chest. Leah was next to them with a gentle touch to Bella's arm. Sue was trying to keep herself busy with cleaning and cooking and Seth sat at the table with his head in his hands. Bella felt horrible. Her body ached and she was positive the pack was mad at her. Why did she leave the rez for those stupid potatoes? In her soul, she knew Jake only pushed her to protect her but her mind couldn't focus on that. All she knew was she needed Jake and he had pushed her and ran. She wiped her eyes and stood up with some help from Sam.

"I'm going to go home." She told Sam and he nodded.

"I'll come with you." He told her. She was going to protest but after looking at his face she knew it didn't matter what she wanted. She nodded and gave Leah a quick hug and offered a small wave to Seth. He acknowledged her and she turned to follow Sam out. Embry had run back to Forks and brought Bella's truck back so Sam drove them back to Jake's house in her truck.

Before Bella could get out of the truck Sam had grabbed her arm lightly to stop her.

"He was agitated from the chase and fight earlier. When he came into the house he saw you tucked into Quil's side being comforted and you smell like the vampire. His wolf couldn't handle it Bella."

"I know." Bella whispered. She felt even worse now. Slowly they made their way into the Blacks' house and Sam looked through the house making sure everything was safe. Bella didn't pay attention to Sam as she made her way to the bathroom. The day wore her out. She missed Jake but he left. She reeked of vampires and her body hurt from them.

As if in a daze she mechanically turned on the water and stood under the hot water. She could've been killed easily by the vampire. But he said she was his mate. Bella shuddered thinking of the vampire. She knew someone stopped her. The man looked familiar but couldn't remember where she's seen him. She wanted to kick herself. It was important for her to remember this but her mind was shutting down. All she knew was her life was getting more complicated by the minute and she didn't know how to help Jake.

She started to scrub herself harshly. Jake wouldn't have overacted if she didn't reek like that vampire. She needed to get rid of its smell. She needed to be clean for Jake when he came home. She turned the handle of the shower to increase the heat. She began crying scrubbing every inch of her skin. She was going to be better for Jake.

~HS~

"_Jake, you need to stop!"_ Paul yelled as he chased after the young wolf.

"_I almost phased with her in my arms." _Jake tried to justify his running away. Paul shook his head at the reasoning behind the wolf's actions.

"_This is new to you and she was attacked. I'm impressed you were able to phase back to human."_ Paul reasoned with him. _"You pushed her away when you knew you couldn't contain it anymore."_

"_I've never felt like that before in my life. Why did she have to be off the rez?"_

"_Jake, you need to come home." _Embry phased in and begged Jake. He showed Bella in Sam's arms crying.

"_I don't know if I can handle being around her. I don't want to hurt her."_

"_You can control it and I'm not asking you to go back to her."_ Embry stated and knocked into Jake. _"She has her mother out to kill her."_ Embry yelled as he attacked Jake knocking him to the ground. _"And today she got attacked by a vampire."_ Embry kept yelling as Paul stopped and just watched. He hadn't seen Embry lose his mind and from what he learned from the other guys, Embry was typically the laid back one of the three of them. _"And then when you are supposed to be there for her! You push her down and run away!"_

"_Get the fuck off me Embry!"_ Jake had yelled back getting up and trying to defend himself.

"_Not until you phase back and go to Bella!"_ Embry had snapped towards Jake.

"_What is going on with you Embry?" _Jake stopped and looked towards Embry. Embry stopped and phased back to human, his whole body heaving with each breath he took. Paul and Jake phased back with him just watching him.

"You guys are my family. I can't lose any of you." Embry said before turning around walking away from Jake and Paul.

"Go back to Bella. I'll go to Embry." Paul said and ran after Embry. Jake turned back towards his house and ran. He stayed human as he ran through the woods. He didn't want anyone else in his head right now. He knew he shouldn't have left Bella like that. Embry was right, she was just attacked and he left her. He didn't just leave her; he pushed her and ran away.

Jake walked up to his house through the back yard and was met with Sam.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam yelled at him.

"I know. I screwed up. I just couldn't control it anymore." Jake defended himself.

"Then you should've phased outside. Not take off running away from her." Sam yelled back and pushed Jake inside. "She's been in the bathroom for a while." Jake nodded and made his way down the hallway. He saw the steam coming from the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Bells" He yelled into the door. He didn't hear her respond but heard her crying. Jake opened the door and walked over to the shower. "Bells" He said again pulling the curtain back.

Bella had her head resting against the shower wall. The water was starting to cool down and she couldn't stop crying. She should be stronger than this for Jake. She felt Jake's arms on her waist before she knew he was in there.

"Bells, I'm sorry." He whispered to her as he pulled her body close to his with his face resting in her hair. She shook her head slightly as her body shook with every sob she let out. Jake spun her around and cradled her against his body before he reached down and turned off the water. He knew she was hurting and he needed to be here for her now.

Jake carefully dried Bella off while she watched him. He could see bruises on her body forming and he didn't know whether they were from the vampire or from when he pushed her. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her to his bed.

"I'll be right back honey." Jake whispered against Bella's forehead before he left the room to turn off the lights in the house. He heard Sam and Embry outside and went out to see what was going on. Both men looked up to him as he walked outside. "I don't know what's going on but you guys need to leave." Jake told them crossing his arms.

"Jake, we were just leaving." Sam said glancing back to Embry. Jake didn't know what was happening with Embry but right now he had to get back to his imprint lying in his bed. "We'll see you tomorrow Jake." Sam said grabbing Embry's arm and pulling him away to the woods.

Jake made his way back into the house and laid in the bed next to Bella. He pulled her naked body against his so he could see her face. She was beautiful even if she was crying most of the night. He didn't want to be the reason she cried. He was supposed to be the one to make it better. She needed to be safe. He needed to protect her. Not just from her mother anymore, but from the vampires now as well.

Bella kept her eyes on Jake's face. She didn't want to miss any of his expressions. She watched as his eyes followed his hand drawing small patterns on her exposed skin. His eyebrows would scrunch together when his hand would smooth over the bruises starting on her arms and then smooth back over when he moved to another part of her body. She giggled slightly when his hand softly ran over her hip. It was her ticklish spot and he knew it. He looked up to her with a quick wink before looking back to the path his hand was making. She didn't know how long they laid together with him tracing her body before she fell asleep safely in Jake's bed, in his arms.

~HS~

"ENOUGH! I'm sick of having to tell you guys this." Sam shouted over the heated conversations of the pack, elders and Charlie. "We are not going to figure this out if every time an idea gets brought up it leads to a heated argument." The past week was filled with explanations, meetings and arguments. Billy had made the decision to inform Charlie of the pack and with Jake phasing in front of him he was inclined to believe them. The meetings now being held were trying to figure out how to keep Bella safe from the vampires without them killing other innocent people.

"We understand that Sam, but if someone else suggests using Bella as bait I'll rip their head off!" Jake yelled back to the room with a growl. Bella grabbed his hand softly and squeezed it making him look back to her. She smiled that innocent smile that left him breathless and he sat back down next to her.

"Jake's right, we can't keep suggesting using Bella to lure out the vampires." Charlie said sternly and looked back to Jared who was the last one to suggest the idea. Jared held his hands up in surrender and they went back to their meeting.

"Dad, we have to do something." Bella said quietly and faced her dad. "The vampires keep dancing around like they are doing recon or something. What if someone with no clue what's really out there runs into them? I don't want to be the reason they would die." Charlie shook his head and stood up pacing around the room. When did his daughter become a grown woman? She was willingly putting herself in danger to save others and he didn't like it. She was still his little girl and he was supposed to protect her.

"Are you out of your mind?" He finally yelled facing Bella. She wanted to cower hearing her dad raise his voice to her but she knew this was the only way.

"Come up with a better plan." She challenged him and Jake stood up behind her.

"Absolutely not" He told her firmly.

"You don't make that final choice." She snapped back.

"No, but it comes down to what this rooms feels is best and I think we need a different plan." Billy finally spoke up. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Bella to be in that position.

"Fine, but if we don't figure something out we're going to have to go with the only suggestion that's made sense so far." Bella huffed out and sat back down. It was a terrible idea and a long shot. But it was the only plan they had so far.


	14. Chapter 13

Bella was on constant alert. She always had the feeling of being watched. The wolves were out looking for the vampires while everybody was on the lookout for Renee. It wasn't right, she felt like she needed to do something.

The wolves were antsy. Their future Alpha's mate was in danger not just from Renée anymore. But a vampire was trying to claim her as his. They could sense the vampires near and they were getting closer.

Paul had been assigned Charlie patrol when he was off the rez. This lately meant only when Charlie was at work. It worked for Paul because he wanted to be a cop before he phased and after a few talks with Charlie he decided to approach his Alpha about becoming an officer.

Joshua approached his son's house cautiously. He didn't want to encounter one of those monsters before he had the chance to talk to his son. He knocked slowly and waited. He was shocked when a beautiful young woman answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Leah asked the unknown man at the door.

"Um, yes I'm looking for Samuel Uley." He said nervously.

"I'm sorry he's not around right now." She lied. He was on patrol and could almost guarantee he was close to the house. "Can I take a message for him?"

"Leah, who's there?" Bella asked wiping her hands on a towel she looked up and froze. "Holy shit." Bella whispered.

"Oh no" Joshua exclaimed turning to run away.

"It's the man that was with Renee!" Bella yelled as Leah turned around to grab the phone.

"Bella stop" Leah tried to plead as Bella ran after him.

Charlie answered his phone and heard Leah yelling for Bella to stop.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Joshua Uley just showed up!" Leah yelled and let out a breath of relief seeing Bella come back. She was shaking in anger and Sam came out of the woods.

"What!" Sam yelled. "Which way did he go?"

Bella pointed down the road and turned to catch her breath.

"He got in a car and went that way." Sam took off trying to catch up or at least find out where he was staying so they could get Renée and him.

Charlie took down the information from Leah and Bella and looked to Sam if he found anything.

"I didn't get his scent and I don't know where he went!" Sam was pissed. He didn't know what Joshua wanted but he knew it was something with Bella. It would've been easy enough for Joshua to get to the girls.

"This needs to end." Sam said forcible and everyone froze to look at him. "We're small pack and our defenses are spread too thin."

"What are we supposed to do?" Paul asked. "We can't find Renée and leeches are bouncing around the line trying to find weak spots."

"We take care of the leeches first." Sam said and looked back to Charlie. "We need a solid plan. I'll get the council together. Everyone will meet at 6 P.M. tonight." Bella shuddered involuntarily. She could feel something was going to change very soon and it didn't feel good.

~HS~

Bella and Leah were going to stay at Sam's house during the meeting but Sam and Jake had panicked. They weren't comfortable being away from their imprints especially since Joshua Uley had just been to Sam's house.

The girls walked ahead of the pack on the way to the council building. Quil was on patrol and would get updated as soon as the meeting was over. He volunteered to take over patrol knowing the meeting was going to turn into one huge fight with Bella probably being used for bait. Even Quil's wolf raised his hackles at that thought.

Harry Clearwater stood at the front of the room with the dry erase board drawing out the scenarios being thought of. Each one had its pros and cons but mostly they were too dangerous for this small of a pack. He wanted to laugh at some of them but he was more tempted to agree with the ones were he, Billy and Charlie were used as 'snipers' as Seth had called it.

Bella and Leah sat in the back of the room cringing at some of the ideas. Bella felt horrible. It was her fault her mom was after her and her fault those vampires were here. She wished she had the answer to end it all.

Jake walked back to Bella and undid her hands that were clamped together in front of her. With the gentleness that only Jake could have with her he tilted her chin up to see her eyes red from the tears she was trying to hide. He gently ran the pad of his calloused thumb under her eye wiping a stray tear away and kissed her forehead softly.

"Stop over thinking it honey." Jake whispered softly. "Nothing bad is going to happen." She tried to smile at him but it came out forced and weak.

"I'm sorry Jake." She whispered to him and tried to give him her strength. She knew he could tell she was panicking about everything and that's why he came to her. "Go back to the guys and figure out how to kick some ass." She gave him a stronger smile and he returned it with his heart stopping smile that she loved.

"That's my girl." Jake told her with a gentle kiss to her cheek and went back to the planning.

"They're going to be fine." Leah whispered to Bella and grabbed her hand gently.

"You're right." Bella agreed and leaned towards her friend.

~HS~

"You've ruined everything!" Renee yelled. "You were supposed to talk to your son, not let Bella see you!" She was pacing back and forth in the small cabin they were using.

"I didn't know she was going to be there." Joshua tried to plead. He knew it messed up Renee's plans but he had his own son he had to think about.

Ever since he returned yesterday, Renee had gone off the deep end. Gone was her gentle praying for the lives of others or her cheery tempo when she talked about her daughter. She was now praying at an almost violent level. Last night she had stayed up all night drawing frantically. Joshua had tried to stop her but she had smacked him and yelled uncontrollably at him that he was going to sabotage everything.

He didn't argue with her. He sat on the bed watching her at the table. By the next morning she had scratches all over her body and missing patches of hair with a crazed look in her eyes that he only seen in movies. She begged him to forgive her, to not leave her, to continue helping her. She convinced him they could finish this together. That together they could help their children and end everything.

He had to believe her. They've been through too much already to stop.

~HS~

"I need her." Edward yelled at the others in his coven. "I need her now! This is going to end with the wolves." He continued yelling as the others stared at him. He was becoming more volatile as the time went on without his mate. He hadn't seen her since that night at the store. He wanted to be close to her and hold her. That short time they had together constantly ran through his mind.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jasper asked holding his mate protectively. "The wolves are holding her on the rez and we can't get past the magic. Her father is being escorted by a wolf at all times." It was quiet for a few minutes before Edward turned towards Jasper. His red eyes glowed brighter than ever with his growing rage.

"We lure them out…" Everyone waited for him to continue. "We start killing random people."

"It's going to draw too much attention." Jasper tried to reason with him.

"No" Edward yelled. "They won't let us kill too many people before they come off the rez and we can destroy them."

"It's too risky." Victoria yelled. "We can't guarantee it."

"I don't care!" Edward hissed throwing Victoria into a tree with his hand over her throat. "We will do this my way. Understand?" Victoria threw her hands over his and nodded wordlessly. Edward released her throat and threw her to the ground.

"Good, we're going back tomorrow." He told them as he turned his back to his coven and ran through the night. The rest of the vampires eyed each other carefully not fully on board with Edwards plan.

~HS~

"Jake stop!" Bella laughed lying on the couch with Jake over her tickling her sides.

"No way honey. Not until you tell me." He laughed with her as her high pitched squeal filled the house.

"Ok" Jake paused briefly and watched her. He smiled seeing her beautiful smile and tears from laughing too hard rolling down her cheeks. "You are the best, hands down, manliest, most handsome…" She started to say sitting up.

"Ok, no need to be sarcastic" Jake joked with her leaning over to kiss her. Bella pulled back from him and reached her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jake."

"Love you to sweetheart." He whispered against her lips. They had the house to themselves and they were trying to enjoy it. For the first time in a long time Jake wasn't worried about something or someone after Bella and he was relaxed, fun and energetic. They spent the day at the beach, some in the water and some on the sand. Anywhere they went they were connected somehow.

After a quiet dinner the two curled up on the couch watching T.V. Jake was lying across it with Bella on him, resting against the back of the couch. He had no idea what was on T.V. he was more concentrated on the hand running over her body. He didn't want the day to end but he couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was when they were planning to lure the leeches close enough so they could finally destroy them.

Jake was reeling in the soft snores coming from Bella still lying across him when he heard this brothers warning howl. He tried to move out from under her without waking her but her phone started to ring and she sat up looking around the darkened room.

"Hello?" She asked still sleep confused.

"Bella get over to my house." Sam ordered and Jake grabbed the phone.

"What's going on?" Jake questioned.

"Paul's got a fresh leech scent. Seth is staying to watch the rez. The council and Charlie are at the Clearwaters and Leah's at my place. I want them close together to help Seth."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Jake hung up the phone and handed it back to Bella. "Head over to Sam's. Seth is patrolling. I have to go." He pulled her close to his chest and took a deep breath in memorizing her relaxing scent. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. With a quick kiss to his chest where his heart beats she pulled back.

"I love you." She told him trying to stay strong for him even with the bad feeling in her. "Come home to me."

"I promise." He whispered with his lips to her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it and then we'll move into our own place." He tore himself away from her and turned around running from his house. He was going to protect her so they could finally start their life together. She watched his retreating form run through the back yard and phase just before the tree line.

She started to think of all the things that could go wrong and how the guys could be hurt but she stopped herself. She had to be strong for them. They were born protectors and this is what they did. She shivered slightly and closed the door and turned to grab her jacket when the front door opened. She froze and looked up. She felt her heart start to pound against her rib cage.

"It's time sweetie."

* * *

_Eeek, next chapter to be up soon. Enjoy._


	15. Chapter 14

Here's the one most of you have been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

Previously:

_She started to think of all the things that could go wrong and how the guys could be hurt but she stopped herself. She had to be strong for them. They were born protectors and this is what they did. She shivered slightly and closed the door and turned to grab her jacket when the front door opened. She froze and looked up. She felt her heart start to pound against her rib cage._

_"It's time sweetie."_

"Renee, what are you doing?" Bella asked frightened as she looked around the house trying to plan her moves carefully.

"Now honey, there's no need to be scared." Renee moved towards Bella slowly. "The monsters are gone now." Bella backed up with each step Renee took towards her. Bella knew she had to think fast in order to distract Renee.

"What monsters are you talking about?" Renee stopped abruptly and glared at Bella. Bella tried to stay still and not let her face show how scared she actually was with the look that flashed across Renee's face.

She knew her mother was gone. There would be no going back to the light hearted woman she wanted to remember her mother for. She wasn't the sweet woman who used to play dress up with her and take her shopping. Where her mother should be, an angry god fearing woman stood.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Renee snapped back harshly. "I was trying to protect you from becoming a monster and now you're hooking up with a different creature of the devil." Renee loudly flopped onto the couch and put her hands on her head. "I don't see where I failed so miserably."

_Maybe when you tried to kill me, _Bella thought to herself as she eyed the back door. All she had to do was get outside and scream. Then Seth or someone else would hear her. At least that's what she was hoping for.

"You should just sit down sweetie." Renee spoke up again and Bella turned her focus back to her. Bella panicked seeing Renee stand up with a hand gun in her hand. As if in slow motion she watched as Renee raised the gun aiming it at her then motioned towards the chair. Bella swallowed hard and carefully make her way to the chair.

Jacob phased in just before Sam did.

"_I informed the council. Harry is going to get Leah and Bella from my house._" Sam told Jake.

"_Great it's settled._" Paul chimed in. "_They've killed two hikers already._" Paul flashed them the scene he saw when he chased after the scream he heard earlier. The pack shuddered. Innocent people were killed they had to end it.

"_They're bouncing around the rez line._" Seth reported showing them the flashes of white he continued seeing as he tried to follow it.

"_STAY ON THE REZ!_" Both Sam and Jake ordered the young wolf. The magic around the rez was strong but they needed a wolf there to feel stronger about it.

"_I'm on my way Seth._" Embry took off running to the rez to help Seth. Jake smelled them before he saw or felt them.

"_They split up._" He said running in the direction of the scent he caught.

"_I see them._" Quil was ahead of Jake and Sam standing the clearing.

"_Paul, go help Embry."_ Sam ordered as he saw only five of the vampires in the clearing. Paul doubled around and ran toward Embry's direction.

Quil and Jared stood at the side of the clearing watching the leeches' every move. The slightest twitch from the leeches and they were ready to attack. Jake and Sam joined the two wolves and waited.

"I want my mate." Edward demanded of the wolves as they growled towards him.

"_She's not his._" Jake kept repeating through the pack mind.

"She's not yours dog." Edward hissed and turned to his coven. "Destroy them all." Before the wolves could blink, the coven charged at them. It was only a second later when Sam heard the sound of metal crashing together. He looked towards the sound seeing Jake tearing into the chest of the big burly looking vampire. One of the female leeches let out a scream seeing the leech fall distracting her as Jared leapt at her. He was shocked at the taste of her as his teeth tore through her marble flesh.

Two of the leeches were down. The pack felt good. They were feeding off each other's energy and came together like one solid death machine. Quil was circling around with the female while Jake and Sam were exchanging blows with the other leeches.

Bella stared at her mother as she paced in front of her. She tried to hide her shaking from her fear. Renee kept walking and murmuring to herself. Bella could only make a few select words.

_Death_

_God_

_Help_

For the first time since she could remember Bella prayed hard. She prayed someone would come and check on her. She prayed the pack was ok. She prayed that she could wake up tomorrow and have breakfast with her family. She prayed to hear one of Quil's jokes, or Charlie's stories or see Embry stumble trying to talk to a girl.

"You're still young sweetie." Renee began and stopped in front of Bella. The gun waving madly at Renee's side. "I'm sure God will forgive you for all your sins."

Bella stood as Renee shakily drew the gun up. Tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks. _Pease let Jake be ok. Look after Charlie and Billy. Please let Quil and Embry find their perfect matches._

Renee paused as the sounds of sirens started up.

"They found him." Renee whispered.

"Found who?" Bella asked finding an opening to distract her.

"Joshua" Renee replied coldly. "He got in the way. It had to be done." The sirens start screaming closer.

"Please Renee" Bella started and Renee turned her attention back to Bella. "You know this isn't right." Bella tried to plead again.

"Stop fighting it Isabella!" Renee yelled at Bella. Bella shook her head.

"Where is MY mother?" Bella questioned her. "The one I want to remember. The one who was free spirited and fun loving." Renee stopped and stared at Bella.

"I'm right here baby girl." Renee whispered and took a step towards Bella.

"No you're not. You're trying to kill me. Please, don't do this." Renee's eyes closed and she drew a breath in before she raised the gun and slapped Bella across the cheek with it. Bella threw her hands to her cheek and looked back to Renee.

"Don't question the Lord's work! He won't accept you when we meet him if he thinks you don't believe." Renee pulled the gun back and aimed it between Bella's eyes.

"Mom, please don't do this." Bella begged one last time.

"I love you so much baby girl." Renee said with tears in her eyes. Bella took a deep breath trying to gain the last of her courage.

Embry chased behind the vampire just a step behind him. The leech was fast and Embry couldn't catch him. Paul was closing in from the opposite side and Seth chased along the border staying on the rez. Temporarily distracted by the sirens blaring as they sped onto the rez, Seth faltered in his run.

"_What's going on?_" Paul wondered as he came up to the vampire with Embry behind it.

"_Don't worry about it. You're almost on it._" Embry grunted.

"_There are too many sirens._" Seth started to worry. Paul leapt through the trees bouncing on top of the vampire his claws gutting the leech. Embry joined his pack brother helping him rip apart the limbs.

"_Go check the sirens._" Paul ordered Seth and he took off back to the main area of the rez where the sirens blared. Embry and Paul thoroughly destroyed the vampire and watched the rest of the fight from their brothers.

"_I'll finish this, go help them._" Embry told Paul. Paul rubbed against Embry quickly as a sign of support and took off towards the rest of the pack. Paul was back to the rest of the fight when Embry phased out to start the fire needed to end the vampire.

Charlie's phone started ringing as he sat around the Clearwaters' table with his friends. Harry had gone to get Leah and Bella from Sam's once he got the call.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Chief Swan, we have a situation in La Push." One of his officers told him. Charlie stood up and headed to the door to get his car when he heard the sirens.

"What is it?"

"A body was found, gunshot to the head." Charlie was informed.

"Where at?" The officer told him the street and headed down the road. He saw Harry and Leah walking down the road without Bella. He was going to stop and ask where she was but the cruisers scanner was going crazy with the information about the body. He pulled up to the scene and met Bud on of his officers.

"We haven't found any identification on him yet." Bud told Charlie. "It looks like he was shot by the side of the road." Charlie walked over to the body and his blood ran cold, his face drained of color as he stared at the body. "Chief…Charlie…" Bud tried to get his attention.

"It's Joshua Uley." Charlie stated calmly as Harry pulled up to the scene with Leah.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Harry asked and Charlie turned back to him.

"Where's Bella?"

"I think she's still at Billy's." Harry responded. "Is that Joshua?" Charlie nodded.

"Bud" Charlie yelled. "Send an officer to the Blacks' for my daughter." Bud stood there for a minute not understanding but the look on Charlie face told him not to question. Bud turned around to talk to an officer when the sound of a shot rang through the forest. The entire area stopped and looked towards the sound of it. Another shot rang through the woods.

"Bella" Charlie almost whispered and ran towards the Blacks' house. By the third shot Charlie knew the shots where the shots were coming from and it was Renee with Bella. He was running as fast as he could. He was vaguely aware of Leah's screams and Harry's voice. Squad cars screamed past him until one stopped.

"Get in" Bed screamed to Charlie as he hopped in and Bud took off again. Charlie yelled for Bud to stop and was out of the car running up the steps.

"Bella!"

"Charlie wait!" Bud screamed trying to get him to stop and remember his training. "Go around back." Bud screamed to the other officers.

"Bella" Charlie yelled as he ran through the front door.

Embry phased back to human and started a fire quickly. He wanted to throw all the pieces of the leech in as fast as possible to get back to the fight with his brothers. He threw the last of the vampire's body part into the flames and stretched quickly enjoying the feel of triumph over at least on leech.

"Isn't it a beautiful fire?" He heard from behind him. The sickly sweet voice had him turning around to the sound. He came face to face with a red headed vampire he didn't know was out there. Her smile was slow and menacing as Embry phased. The pain was instant though. The phase was just enough time for her to jump and bite. The fire coursed through his veins as he phased back to human.

His hand flew to the bite on his shoulder as he lay naked on the forest floor. The red head looked down at him as he twisted in agonizing pain. She did a quick wink and flew off leaving him on the ground alone, dying.

Seth felt it, it was quick and just a flash but he knew he felt it.

"_Embry?_" He questioned as he froze. He was almost back to the main area where the sirens blared.

"_Embry?_" Again, no answer.

"_Embry!_" Seth yelled out running back to the rez line.

"_Seth, what are you doing?_" Paul could feel the panic coming from him. He didn't see the flash from Embry earlier but Seth replayed it and he ran towards where he had left Embry.

Seth was back to the line when he saw Embry lying on the ground contorted from the pain of the fire rushing through him.

"Stay on the rez!" Embry whisper shouted the best he could.

"_God, no!_" Seth screamed.

"_Embry!_" Paul chanted as ran towards his fallen brother.

"She bit me Seth." Embry whispered meeting the eyes of his wolf.

"_No…no…no_" Seth chanted as he paced on the line wanting to get to his fallen brother.

Sam and Jake had Edward surrounded. Their mind filled with images of Embry and Paul from Seth.

"_Concentrate Jake._" Sam ordered. The pack mind was filled with chaos. Seth's panic of helplessness as he watched his brother huddle around Embry, Jared's confusion as to what happened while he tried to burn the vamp parts quickly.

Jakes patience was running low. He needed to finish this to get to his fallen brother.

"It's only us now. I'll finish you two then get to have her." Edward mocked the two wolves. Jake growled low and harsh. "I've waited too long not to have her. She is my mate and will be just as powerful of a vampire as I am!" Jake remembered the first time he saw Bella tucked into her father's leg, so scared, so little.

"_Bella is mine!" _Jake chanted in his head watching the leech circle around them.

"Silly mutt. I can hear your thoughts and see your memories." Jake and Sam paused briefly. They knew he could hypnotize but didn't realize he could read minds. "Well, of course except for my mates. I'm unable to read hers. But when she is turned it will be different." Jake hated this leech with everything he could manage. He would die before he let Bella turn into a monster like the leech. Edward laughed loudly watching Jake.

"That's what her mother thought as well when she first saw me. Somehow, the crazy broad knew what I was and she was determined to keep Isabella away from me. But it didn't work." Edward stopped the dance he was doing with the wolves and smiled to both of them. "You see, I can also project myself. So, I was able to watch my beautiful mate grow." His smile faded and he glared at Jake. "But your magic blocked my ability! I lost track of her when she came here. She became afraid of me! And then you spread your magic to her house! 12 years I had to observe her from far away. I couldn't reach out to touch her. I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't listen to her! All because of this cursed reservation!"

"She was never yours!" Jake screamed as Edward lunged forward into him. Jake countered him and threw Edward off balance allowing Jake to bite into his side. Edward let out a scream of agony. Sam took his opportunity and cruelly ripped the legs from Edward.

"_He's mine._" Jake screamed at Sam. Edward lay on the ground while Jake circled him. His mind playing his time with Bella, both the good times and the bad.

Her screaming during the storms.

Her lying in his arms.

Her sitting on a swing laughing as he watched her.

He phased back to human and stared at Edward.

"She is my mate." Jake said with every bit of Alpha tone he could muster and tore Edwards head off. With a satisfying smile he threw the head into the closest fire. "Bella" he whispered.

He didn't see her, he couldn't smell her, and he didn't even realize she was there until he saw her fly by in the jaws of the black wolf. Jake watched as Sam destroyed the red headed leech with vengeance that nobody knew they had.

Bella lay on top of Renee. Her ears ringing from the shots. Her clothes covered in a warm liquid unsure of what it was.

Her eyes closed tightly she could feel the metal from the gun where it laid between their bodies yet.

"Bella" She heard what sounded like her father calling from a distance. She wanted to yell for him but couldn't move.

Arms wrapped around her pulling her away from Renee.

"Are you ok?"

"Chief?"

"Get the medics."

She slowly opened her eyes. Charlie was kneeling in front of her. His hands on either side of her face. He was talking but she couldn't understand him. Her eyes slowly started to take in everything fluttering around her.

Officers were walking around.

Medics were crowded around something on the floor.

Another medic stood in front of her asking questions.

Charlie's hand came up to brush some hair from her face. She stared at the red color on his hand. He slowly lowered it and her eyes followed them.

"Bella?" Charlie quietly questioned her. Her eyes were fixed on the blood on Charlie's hands. Her hands moved slightly at her side and she saw the blood on them. She raised her hands and her eyes snapped back to Renee lying on the ground.

"Are you hurt anywhere Bella?" Another voice asked her. She could feel someone lifting her shirt over her stomach. "It's not her blood Charlie." The voice said softly.

"Bells, honey. Please look at me." Charlie pleaded.

"…Gun…Renee" Bella finally whispered. Charlie put his hands on her cheeks forcing her to look at him.

"Honey, are you hurt anywhere?" Bella shook her head slowly.

"She…gun…I…" Bella couldn't complete her sentences. Everything was still buzzing around her forcing her to realize what just happened.

"Bella?" Let me thought dammit!" Jake was screaming outside of the house.

"Jake, calm down son." Harry tried to prevent him from phasing. Charlie locked his arm around Bella's shoulders and led her outside slowly.

Jake looked up to see Charlie escorting Bella from the house. His heart stopped seeing her looking shocked and covered in blood with an angry red mark across her cheek.

"Let him through." Charlie yelled to the officers trying to hold Jake back. Jake ran to Bella trying to look her over. "She's in shock right now. It looks like she was hit on the cheek is all." Charlie tried to explain to Jake watching him look over Bella.

"I…didn't…I…don't" Bella mumbled against Jake as he pulled her close to his chest. Everything left his mind when he saw the lights outside of his house. His brothers took Embry's body from him as he ran to his imprint. Jake stiffened as he watched them remove a body from the house. Bella turned towards the house and looked back to Jake.

"I…didn't mean to…I fought…she fired…I tried to grab it from her and she fired." Bella shakily tried to explain.

"It's ok" Jake told her gently stroking her hair. "It's over." He tried to reassure her. Even though he knew the worse was waiting at Sam's for them.

Barely realizing what was happening around them Bella told the police what happened with Renee. Charlie, Jake and Billy all stayed by her offering her their silent support.

"Ok Bella" The officer said softly. "I got your information. You can head home and we'll let you know if we need anything else." Bella nodded numbly while Jake's arm tightened around her.

"Jake take her home. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here." Charlie told Jake and kissed Bella's head before heading into the house.

"Honey, why don't you wait in the truck for a minute?" Jake said softly as he helped Bella in. "I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek softly and turned back to his father.

"I know Jake. I'll inform Charlie when he's done." Billy told him sadly. Jake swallowed thickly and got into the truck with Bella. As soon as he was sitting she moved against his side and he grabbed her hand. He drove down the short distance to Sam's and Bella looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Jake?" She asked softly. "Why are we going to Sam's?" He pulled into the driveway and turned to look at her. She almost flinched at the way his eyes looked now and she pulled her hands up to her mouth. "Oh god, who's hurt?" She whispered and Jake swallowed hard again trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Embry" He said so softly he didn't know if she heard. At the sound of the door slamming shut he saw she was running to the house.

Sam held Leah against his side keeping an eye on his bloodied and bruised pack. Jared had his arm in a sling from the fight and sat next to Paul on the arm of the chair. Harry and Sue were against one of the walls staring at the unmoving body on the couch. Quil and Seth were on the coffee table in front of the couch unable to move or talk.

The sound of Bella's old truck had them all stiffening where they stood. The wolves could hear the conversation from the truck, the door slamming, and Bella's panicked footsteps running to the door.

Sam's head whipped to the door as Bella threw the door open. The pack froze looking at her. She was covered in blood and had trails from crying running down her cheek.

"Embry!" Bella yelled out running towards the couch. Quil stood up quickly and grabbed her pulling her to his chest. "No…no…this isn't happening." Bella screamed. "Embry!" She yelled out again and tried to pull away from Quil. He let her go and she dropped down on her knees next to the couch. Gently she ran a finger down his forehead and cheek just before she let out a loud heartbreaking sob.

Quil dropped to his knees next to her and put his arm around her. She broke down then and Jake was instantly at her side to try and comfort her. He looked over to Quil who had tears in his eyes and wrapped his arm around Quil pulling him towards them.

That was all it took for the room to fall apart. Leah wrapped her body around Sam and started crying hysterically. Jared and Paul put their head into their hands as they started to cry. Quil reached over to grab Seth and pulled him closer to help comfort him. Harry had sat down on one of the chairs with Sue in his lap both crying for the boy who was another son to them. It was then that the pack took their time to grieve for their friend, for their brother.

* * *

I'm sorry about Embry. Someone had to be sacrificed though.


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. Here's the next chapter. Also, sorry about Embry. _

* * *

Jake stood behind Bella and held the zipper for the dress he prayed he never had to see her wear again. There was nothing wrong with the dress in itself; it was the significance behind the dress he didn't want to have to deal with again. Slowly, he managed to pull the zipper up covering her backside. He leaned down and kissed the material lightly where her new tattoo laid behind her shoulder blade before he looked up meeting her eyes in the mirror of his small bedroom. She watched him fight with his emotions as he stood behind her just lightly holding her. He gave her a small smile which she returned in her awkward way.

His eyes caught the letter on his dresser in front of them and he remembered the reason the two of them were dressed decently and why her eyes were slightly red. He turned her around gently and ran the back of a finger down her cheek where her bruise was starting to fade.

The day was just beginning but they both had dealt with roller coaster of emotion already. They had an entire day that was going to be filled with tears, regrets, empty words from strangers and an empty place where their brother should be.

"Are you ready honey?" Jake asked Bella quietly. He closed his eyes and shook his head. It was a stupid question; none of them were ready for this.

"Yeah" Bella choked out the word trying to ground herself. She wasn't ready to lay him in the ground. She would never be ready. In the past few days she had kept herself busy. Her father and she along with Sam and Leah had Joshua and Renee cremated and buried their urns. Seeing them put her mother in the ground was nothing compared to what was going to happen today. Her mother was a crazy stranger but Embry was her family.

Jake wrapped his strong arm around Bella's waist and guided her into the living room where their fathers were waiting. Both men looked over with a small nod and together the four of them drove down to the cemetery to meet with the others.

Tiffany Call stood at the side of the box that held her only son. She had one hand on the box with her eyes closed silently praying. The pack stood behind Tiffany, unsure of themselves. Quil stood next to his mother holding her hand for comfort. For him, the past few days revealed a truth to him he had recently assumed. Charlie gave Bella a quick hug and kissed her cheek softly before walking over to Tiffany's side.

Bella watched Charlie stand silently next to Tiffany before she turned around and fell into his chest crying. Bella wiped a tear from her eye, watching Tiffany fall apart. She stayed with Tiffany the days after Embry's death offering her support for whatever she needed. She sat next to Tiffany holding her hand while the council explained the legends. She listened to Tiffany tell her story, Embry's story, and by the time Tiffany was done the anguished howl coming from the woods told both women his story was told to others. Embry was an Ateara.

Charlie stood next to Tiffany supporting her through the ceremony. The pack stood tall and proud around Embry's grave, they wouldn't show weakness now. Leah and Bella stood next their wolves, grasping their hands. Old Quil had done the ceremony, but Bella couldn't focus on what he said. Her mind was replaying the letter over and over again.

Embry had a feeling about the fight. He claimed he had a dream about it. He didn't know if it was going to come true or not but he wanted to be prepared in case it had come true. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

_Just remember Bells, you're stronger than you know. _

He had written something to everyone. Just enough letting them know how much they all meant to him. He even made sure to leave something for Billy, Charlie and Harry. She never saw a tear escape their eyes until they read their notes from Embry. She had to clear her thoughts of the past and focus on now.

The ceremony seemed to fly by to Bella. She had spent most of the time in her head anyway. She allowed Jake to escort her past Embry's coffin to say their final words to him. She stopped when he did and waited for Jake to be done before she stepped up and set her white lily on it.

"I don't have any final words to say, Embry." She whispered quietly and looked up to the sky causing the tears in her eyes to fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She turned around and walked into Jake's waiting arms where he led them back to the car.

The pack sat around Sam's kitchen table later that night. Bella and Leah were sitting on his counter with Jake and Sam next to them, touching them. Tiffany had given all the food brought from well-wishers to the pack to hopefully feed them for a little bit. It sat on the table, untouched. It was quiet as no one knew what to do or say.

Quil stood up quickly and walked out of the kitchen. Bella jumped slightly as the back door slammed shut. Jake grabbed her hand squeezing it she looked over and offered a small smile.

"Are we going to patrol continuously yet?" Seth asked from across the table. Everyone sucked in a breath and looked over to Sam. They haven't talked about pack duties since the fight and Sam had taken on the majority of the patrolling. Sam looked over to Jake silently questioning him. They hadn't sensed any fresh scents since the fight.

"Do you think they were only here because of me?" Bella asked quietly and looked down to the ground not wanting to see the disappointed looks from the pack.

"I think so." Sam answered. "That one was only interested in you being his mate and the others just seemed to go along with whatever he said." Bella took in a breath and slightly nodded her head.

"So, it's because…" Bella started until Jake growled out.

"No it's not Bella." He interrupted her knowing where she was heading with it.

"But"

"No, it was those vampires. Not you." Jake reassured her.

"They were here…"

"Because they are dead and are monsters." Quil said from the kitchen doorway. Bella looked over to him and he offered a quick smile. "You know, I should kick your ass for even thinking like that anyways Bells." She snorted out a laugh and Quil winked at her.

"Ok" Bella agreed but knew she would carry the guilt around with her for the rest of her life.

"So, I never told you guys what Embry said in my letter." Quil said with a smile sitting back at the table. Seth clapped him on the back and everyone turned to him. "Basically it went on and on about how awesome I am and how the ladies are just going to be crawling all over me" Bella spit out her tea she just took a drink from all over Jake. Quil looked back to her and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Sorry, I thought you were going to be serious and tell us what he wrote you, not what you tell yourself in the morning." Bella laughed out causing the guys to laugh with her.

"You think he says in front of the mirror while flexing his muscles?" Paul asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's a whole mantra. Thank you very much." Quil joined in laughing.

"And gosh darn it, people like you." Jared pitched in causing Leah to laugh so hard she snorted. This led to another round of deep hysterical laughing. By the time they had calmed down from laughing bowls of food started opening up and silverware was being passed around.

Quil was finishing up his story about how he and Embry had snuck into the girls' locker room with a couple girls from school only to be caught by the soccer coach the minute they walked in when Leah cleared her throat.

"Embry was my first kiss." She told the room and Sam moved closer to her. She rolled her eyes and looked over to Bella who was the only one who actually knew.

"Way to go Embry" Paul announced from the table inducing a round of laughter and a slap to the back of the head from Sam. Everyone was sharing their stories about Embry with everyone. Sam, Jared and Paul didn't have many stories with or about him but laughed with the others about the stories they were hearing for the first time.

"He was my first kiss to." Bella finally spoke up causing the room to go silent. She looked over to Jake who had a vein popping out in his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, glaring at her. She smiled and poked at his vein.

"When we were 12 Leah kissed Embry. She went on and on about how great it was." Bella looked back to Leah, even she didn't know Bella kissed Embry. "She said he was going to marry him just so she could kiss him like that all the time." Sam growled out softly next to Leah. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck pulling him to stand between her legs.

"What can I say? I was 12 and he was an amazing kisser." She giggled against Sam's lips.

"That's great Bella, but how did you come into this." Jake said irritated. As far as he knew, they were each other's first kiss. Bella took a breath and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so at that time I've never been kissed either so I went to Embry's house." She continued on. "I told him that I knew he kissed Leah and he started defending himself saying he just wanted to kiss her because she was so pretty." A collective 'awe' came from the group and Leah blushed slightly even with her darker skin. "Anyways, I asked him if he didn't kiss me because I wasn't pretty and then he got even more flustered." Bella squeezed Jake's hand and he looked up into her eyes. He always thought she was beautiful, even if she thought she was awkward looking. "He told me I was pretty to and that he didn't want to kiss me because I was Jake's girl." Jake smiled his crooked smile and she kissed his forehead. "So I kissed Embry."

Paul started clapping at the table and Jared laughed with him. Leah flicked Bella in the arm and she looked back at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leah asked and Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want to be the reason you didn't marry him." Bella laughed with Leah until Jake turned her back to him lowering his head to kiss her properly. When he was sure she would be left breathless he pulled back and watched her dazed expression as she caught her breath.

"Oh for god's sake Jake! Just piss on her leg while you're at it." Quil yelled from the table and Bella smiled up to Jake. "Hot damn, anyone else have Embry as their first kiss?" The pack fell into laughter again.

"Well, as long as we're on the subject." Seth said quietly and looked slightly guilty. Leah's jaw almost hit the ground as everyone turned to look at him.

"Seth?" Sam questioned. "What do you want to talk about?" Seth started laughing uncontrollably at that point.

"Oh man…Your faces…Priceless…" Seth was holding his sides laughing. Eventually, the rest of the pack fell into laughter again.

The pack stayed up the rest of the night eating, laughing and talking. There were no more tears shed as they sat together. They were healing together, with their pack and laughter.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. It's a great feeling to know people enjoy the story. Stay tuned for updates later._


End file.
